Someday My Prince Will Come
by Dark Interval
Summary: Who knew that thieving could lead to fairytale miracles coming true? Well, for a poor village boy by the name of Roger, his was about to happen in the form of a blue haired prince! Sometimes, a little bit of luck can bring you a long way [DISCONTINUED]
1. 89,000 fol For Your Name

**Star Ocean: Till the End of Time**

**Someday My Prince Will Come**

**Jamarie**

**Chapter One: 89,000 fol For Your Name?**

* * *

"Fayt Leingod, for crying out loud, when are you EVER going to grow up?!!"

The blue haired male in question winced at that outburst, before rubbing the back of his neck as he wrecked his troubled brain for a good comeback. Damn, he swore she could detect his presence from a 6km radius. This made it the fourth time this week that she had caught him.

"Well-"

"**THAT**, was a rhetorical question, Fayt!"

Fayt groaned in aggravation, throwing his arms up and flailing them in a frenzied manner. For the love of God, could he just get one second alone without having to answer to her for once? It wasn't like he loathed her very presence and existence altogether, but more along the lines of him not being able to stand her constant nagging every two seconds and counting.

Yes, he understood that she was only looking out for his well-being since he was the prince and next heir to the Leingod throne, but seriously, even those of royal blood needed a break or two from this lackluster life, didn't they? Besides, he had, of no intention, to access the throne, let alone rule the entire kingdom on his own accord. It was merely seen as an incommodious chore to him, if not a tad bit demanding for an eighteen year old.

Fayt, after his little temper-spat there, finally decided to turn and face the owner of that very high and feminine voice, only to blanch at the sight that greeted him. Alright, strike that. Make that the **very** angry owner, with the **very** angry high and feminine voice, with a **very, very, VERY** angry scowl plastered on her face. If he didn't know her, he'd be running by now, but unfortunately he did.

"Oh, Sophia-"

"Don't you 'Oh, Sophia' me, mister! What the heck do you think you're doing sneaking out like that all the time? You ought to be grateful that I hadn't had the heart to tell her majesty that her only son has been sneaking out to the village every morning since this month!"

Fayt sighed, allowing his gaze to droop to the floor as he took in Sophia's scolding and, yes you guessed it, naggings. Truthfully speaking, he wasn't in the least bit interested in what she had to say regarding his actions, since her words merely entered one of his ears and left out of the other in monotonous rhythmic waves of no importance.

Now, don't get him wrong, Sophia Esteed wasn't exactly what he'd classify as a typical, bothersome specimen of the female population. On the contrary, she was his best and childhood friend since they were mere infants running around in diapers with buckets of drool to spare. So, saying that she knew him best would be an understatement; she practically understood him better than he did himself.

Sophia Esteed, unlike him, wasn't really part of the royal lineage, but since her mother was her majesty's lady in waiting, he guessed that that automatically brought up their status quite a bit. As unfortunate as she was having lost her father as a mere child, Fayt too shared the same experience by losing his own dad to the clutches of an incurable ailment, thus the two had quite a lot in common. Sophia, although two years younger than him, acted older than her age, always looking out for him and having his best interests at heart, even if she had a really weird way of showing it. Fayt trusted her with his life… if only he could say the same for her constant harassing.

"Are you even listening to me, Fayt?!! It's about time you took your rightful place as ruler since your father's death! You can't possibly expect her majesty to be the queen forever! That's why she has you, doesn't she? To fulfill what your father couldn't finish! And apart from that, you're still way behind your studies **AND** you're going to get married in fourteen days!!"

Well, that certainly got his attention.

"**WHAT?!!"**

"Do you need me to break it down for you? Fine, I will! Fourteen days! Two weeks! Three hundred and thirty-six hours-"

"No, no, I get that, but **marriage**?!! Since when and why wasn't I informed of this? As prince, aren't I entitled to such knowledge too?"

Sophia faltered and flushed in embarrassment, hands clasped behind her back and opting to stare fixedly at the marble floor before her like it was the most interesting thing ever since the invention of the spoon.

"Erm… Not exactly. You see, that was supposed to be a… secret. Your mom wanted to keep this from you until the day your brides come down for selection. She was afraid you might, well, self-implode."

"And you agreed to this, **how**?!!"

"You see! You're mad now! How was your mother wrong in assuming so?"

"Like she was in even agreeing to this godforsaken proposal in the first place!"

With that final statement, Fayt reached out and grabbed the dark green cloak he always wore out as his disguise from the villagers. It was obvious that he was fuming by the way he pulled on the elegant garment, caring not if he ripped the material in his foul mood. He needed to get out of here, fast, if only for a while to help ease his current anxiety.

Sophia gazed at her best friend silently, concern clearly evident in her features. She cleared her throat, calling for him in hesitation. She wished she could help her friend overcome this stage in his life like they had done so for the many in the past, but she knew that this was different. Fayt had only himself to rely on, he had to make the choice, otherwise the choice would eventually make him.

"Fayt…"

"I'm going for a walk down at Peterny. If mother asks, tell her that I'll be back by noon."

And for once, she never stopped him, not even when his dark, cloaked figure disappeared as he made a turn round the corridor. Sophia sighed, deciding she best resume her duties while her blue haired friend was gone. She understood his current need to vent and let him be. After all, if she were in his shoes, she'd be mighty upset too.

**-0-0-0-**

The village market place was as crowded and vivacious as usual, the town full of commerce due to it being located in the central continent and it being the source of manufactured produces. Apart from all that, it was also the main site where trading were established, both of legal and shady nature, as well as the location of the renown inventor's guild.

Fayt pulled the hood over his head and hugged the dark garment tighter against himself. No matter how many times he'd done this, he couldn't help but feel overly cautious whenever he left the confines of Castle Aquaria. The villagers would have a field day if they ever got wind that their prince had come down to grace them with his "divine" presence. Fortunately for him, no one seemed to recognize him as of yet.

Fayt maneuvered his way deftly through the Saturday morning crowd, careful to not look anyone in the eye or have his hood lifted. His emerald green eyes and blue hair would be a dead give-away, not only to the villagers, but captain of the guards, Albel Nox, as well. Fayt shivered at that last thought.

Albel Nox, also commonly referred to as "Albel the Wicked", was the royal family's most trusted knight and law enforcer in the continent. His title and reputation was renown far and wide, but it wasn't because he upheld all forms of justice and order and all that jazz, oh no. Albel Nox was different compared to the other knights; he seemed to love his job a tad bit too much. Despite being captain of the guards, Albel was a sadist and relished in the pains of his victims, be it offenders or the innocent. He showed no mercy to all his charges, even treating his men lower than dirt and ground he walked upon. If he ever ran into said male, he was positive Albel wouldn't hesitate telling on him, maybe even offer suggestions to his punishment no doubt.

Luckily for him, Albel was currently preoccupied with a string of thieving reports, leaving him way too distracted to resume his usual patrolling around the town. This was the one admirable or disconcerting character of Albel – He never left a mission unfinished, a promise unfulfilled, or a threat not carried out. Sophia had often told him that that man could hold a grudge longer than a female's wrath could sustain, especially if was obsessed over something in particular. Fayt had heard rumors that Albel was still hunting down an event from the past, some sort of unfinished business he had promised to himself. Whatever it was, he couldn't care less. He didn't wish to get mixed up in that twisted man's life story anyway.

Fayt made a turn and soon found himself in the town's main square, greeted by the familiar sight of beautiful, fragrant flora stalls and Peterny's famed café. Deciding to grab a bite to eat before continuing his leisurely stroll, Fayt seated himself at one of the tables and ordered his meal, offering a warm smile and tipping the waitress as he did so. He had always loved the village life more than that of royalty. Things just seemed so peaceful and care-free, and Fayt felt that he could truly kick back and relax here.

Just then, a loud, enraged cry pierced through the air, followed by the crashing of plates and silverware, ultimately disrupting the blithe atmosphere the town often dwelled in. The commotion effectively brought Fayt's brooding to a stand-still, as he turned to face the source of the unsolicited pandemonium. However, he wasn't at all prepared for the sight that greeted him. His eyes widened.

A small boy, who looked to be no older than ten, and certainly no taller than his waist, was currently being pursued by a rather cantankerous baker. Grasped tightly in the boy's hand, was a loaf of bread, and judging by the scene that was ultimately unfolding, Fayt guessed that he had obviously stolen it. However, that was only half the reason he was so particularly interested – That kid had a furry tail and ears for crying out loud; a humanoid.

**-0-0-0-**

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!!"

"Hah! Not on your life, you moron! You gotta' be faster than that if you wanna catch the great Roger S. Hux-"

Before he could get away with his prize, much less complete his sentence, he was hurled violently off the ground and dangled threateningly in mid-air. The large, burly hand that belonged to the town's baker, clenched itself around the boy's neck painfully, its owner watching in delightful satisfaction as the boy struggled for air.

The boy's free hand immediately flew to his neck, prying at the large hand around his neck in desperation, but to no avail. He was a goner for sure. He cursed inwardly. So much for being on a winning streak thus far… oh well, he kind of figured that he was bound to get caught somehow.

"N-nice……c-catch…." He managed to gasp out, causing the baker to grin smugly from ear to ear.

"Heh, thought you could get away with stealing from my shop, did you? Looks like your luck's just about run out, brat!"

"On the contrary, I believe his luck's just about looking up."

That immediately got their attention, as the two turned to face the source of that young, yet authoritative voice. The boy by the name of Roger, managed, with all the remaining strength he could muster, to crack his eyes open just in time to spy a cloaked figure slowly approaching him, their face obstructed by the shadow of their hood. Judging by the material and design of the garment, he guessed that whoever it was was probably extremely wealthy. Also, by the looks of it, whoever they were appeared to be male.

The baker turned to snarl menacingly at the newcomer.

"What the hell are you going about, wise guy? Do you even know who this brat is? You have no right to-"

"Let the boy go, sir. He did nothing to you apart from taking something which doesn't belong to him. That doesn't give you enough right to kill him on the spot before the eyes of innocent by-standers, after all, that wouldn't be very pleasant now, would it?"

The stranger interrupted evenly, not at all intimidated by his opponent's apparent size and muscular strength. Roger could only gaze at him with pure admiration and incredulousness, not at all believing what his eyes, ears and brain were telling him. He was beyond confused. Why would a complete stranger wish to save him, let alone stand up for him?

"But this brat's been on a thieving streak since he even learned how to walk! His capture would fish up quite a high price from the royal family, especially Sir Albel. He's been after this kid for years!"

"I'm asking you nicely one last time, old man. Let the boy go!"

"What makes you think that I'd do that, boy? Someone has to pay for what he stole!"

"Then would 75,000 fol cover for the damage?"

The baker was without a doubt, left stunned by that statement. The stranger was indeed serious by the way his voice never once faltered during the entire conversation. But the baker was still not convinced.

"I'm sorry boy, but I have to turn the brat in. I'm not the only one who he's stolen from-"

"89,000 fol is my final offer. I'm paying you twice the amount Albel Nox has offered," he interjected sharply, resolute. No matter what, he couldn't let Albel Nox have him. He knew what that man did to his victims, and this poor boy certainly deserved none of that.

To prove his point, he fished out a bundle of fol from his inner cloak pocket, dangling it temptingly before the greedy eyes of the baker. There was a long pause, the baker hesitating for a second before finally relenting, carelessly dropping his victim as he received the money that had been so generously offered to him.

Roger landed rather unceremoniously on the ground, emitting a small "Oof!" as his behind hit the solid cobblestone pavement, hard. He rose carefully and ever so slowly, rubbing his sore behind and taking in precious gulps of air as he did so. It looked as if Lady Destiny, for some strange hidden agenda, wished for him to live on a little longer. He inclined his head to gaze curiously at his savior, but try as he might, he couldn't make out the face behind the shadows of the dark green material. He tried to suppress the feeling of disappointment from that, reminding himself that he didn't even know this guy, so it wouldn't be wise to trust him too much.

"Fine, I'll keep this our little secret, but if I catch that brat in my bakery again, he's dead- Oh, and a pleasure doing business with you, boy."

The figure gave a curt nod.

"As I, you."

When the baker's form fully disappeared in the crowd, the male turned to kneel before the fallen child, extending his hand for the boy to take it. Roger stared at the proffered hand suspiciously, at the hooded figure before him, and then at the hand once more, before deciding to speak up.

"Who are you, and why should I trust a complete stranger? You paid an awful lot of fol for my freedom… why?"

Behind the safety of the hood, Fayt allowed a small smile to grace the expanse of his lips at the boy's words. He withdrew his hand when he figured the boy wasn't going to take it.

"You're a Menodix, right? What are you doing all the way here from the Sanmite Republic? I thought you lot never come down from the highlands…Your ears and tail was a dead give-away by the way."

Roger huffed, crossing his arms over the white, tattered cotton shirt over his chest. His tail unconsciously swished from side to side, and his ears twitched cutely in agitation. Fayt couldn't help but stare in fascination at that. It wasn't everyday that you got to see a Menodix, you know? There were only less than six in Peterny, and none at all in Aquaria, and all of those merely served as domestic housekeepers, so no one really got to see them much.

"Yeah… but that just goes to show you know nothing about me! Are you new to these parts or something? 'Cuz I've never seen you before in my entire life…"

Fayt wasn't a fool. Despite the boy's discourteous, contemptuous manner, he knew the child was curious about his presence. He could tell by the way he kept trying to look up his hood. Fayt chuckled in amusement.

"Is that so? Well, why don't you tell me more about yourself, then? Oh, and for the record, for someone who's just got his butt saved, you have a funny way of showing gratitude…"

"Err…" Roger faltered, his ears effectively dropping in embarrassment and eyes downcast.

He wasn't really the type that would say thank you, especially not to a complete stranger. The guy was just so, so… he just talked as if he knew him so well, like he actually owed the man something. The brunette scrunched up his face in slight displeasure, before relenting, but avoided eye contact throughout.

"Fine… I guess, since you saved me and all…"

"You guess?"

"… Well, that guy was big…"

"Uh, huh."

"Well… you sure have a lot of money…"

"Go on."

"I guess you did a great job…I guess."

"I'm sure I did."

"Eheheh… mighty fine weather we're having!"

"Oh yeah, very nice,"

"…………."

"…………….."

"……Oh, all right! I guess you deserve a 'thank you'."

"…"

"Ok, ok, alright already! Thank you, very, very, very much..."

Roger gave in, throwing his arms up in the air, before letting them fall at his sides in defeat. He inclined his head to the ground, not wishing the stranger to see the large blush staining his cheeks. That seemed to satisfy Fayt enough, as he nodded in approval before rising.

"That's more like it, and your welcome."

Fayt was just about to take his leave, when he felt a light tugging at his cloak. Fayt turned around to face his companion in silent anticipation. Apparently, Roger wasn't quite finished with what he was going to say.

"But seriously though, I guess I really appreciate your kindness. No one ever looked out for me like that before, and- … Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is, there must be someway I could repay you for helping me out. I don't believe in one-sided favors."

Fayt paused, thinking long and hard about the Menodix's words. There was truth in his statement, which showed that the kid was no fool regarding the ways and rules of life.

"Alright, since you put it that way, 89,000 fol for your freedom..."

He kneeled before the boy once more, only this time, disregarding the respect of personal boundaries altogether.

"…And your name."

Roger blushed furiously from head to toe, the close proximity and the older male's request totally catching him off-guard. Normally, people would ask for the exact same sum in return or maybe even something of value, but never this! Roger was now positive that this guy was just plain weird, if not charitable.

"E-erm, it's Roger… Roger S.Huxley, sir. But you can call me Roger, like everyone does."

Fayt nodded, a warm smile spreading across his lips. He had no idea what came over him, but he just had the dying urge to know his name, to get to know him better. Call him crazy, but he was starting to like the kid. After all, this encounter had made his day more interesting, no to mention this Roger boy had certainly taken his mind off the whole marriage thing altogether.

'Hmm… This could be fun,' he thought, rising once more.

Fayt was sure that their paths would cross once more. Peterny wasn't exactly a small town, and from what he gathered, Roger was rather "popular" with the shop owners. Somehow, he just couldn't bring himself to care less on what the boy did for a living. It just served to make things more interesting around these parts. Besides, it kept Albel busy from tormenting the villagers.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Roger. Well, I best be off. It's getting late and my family would probably get worried if I don't show up for lunch. Oh, which reminds me, enjoy your bread…"

"W-wait!"

"Yes?"

Roger bit his lip, debating with himself on whether he should try his luck on the guy. He had told him his name and had obviously shown him his life, but he wondered if it would be rude for him to ask the same. After all, the guy didn't owe him anything, and if he didn't introduce himself previously, he probably didn't wish for his identity to be revealed. Roger's ears and tails drooped from that sudden realization. Somehow, that thought made him kind of crushed really.

"Erm… It's nothing, really. Thanks for your help, sir!"

And with that, he bounded off, his small form blending in with the crowd before disappearing altogether. Unbeknownst to him, Fayt remained, gazing out silently after him and alarmed by a single thought.

Why on earth did he hope to see that Menodix again?

_To be continued..._

* * *

_  
Author's note: Whoo my first ever attempt on writing a Star Ocean fanfic! (totally ignores the lame OC one she did previously) XD Anyway, yes, it's a Fayt x Roger!! I wasn't satisfied with the ending Square Enix created between them (lol) and they're totally non-existent fanfics about the two so, yeah! To all the few Fayt x Roger fans out there, I hope you like this (or at least tolerate it) R&R PLEASE!!_


	2. Beyond the Neatly Stitched Patches

_**Star Ocean: Till the End of Time**_

_**Someday My Prince Will Come**_

_**Jamarie**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Beyond the Neatly Stitched Patches**_

* * *

  
Night had fallen upon the Sacred Kingdom of Aquaria, its velvety coverlet of milky-way constellations blanketing over the now sleepy sovereignty. The Sun God's chariot had long ago traversed his course, making way for the Goddess of moonlight and shadow. Her spherical disk loomed from beneath the clouds, the unearthly glow highlighting the tops of buildings and trees, and reflecting off the holy streams which surrounded this majestic kingdom. Although many of the city's folk had retired to either the confines of their beds or the beckoning of their warm fireplaces, some could still be seen working vigilantly on their jobs, while others opted to seek shelter in the after sunset temptation of drinking.

Spared from the roguish pleasures of the indulgence of alcoholic beverages, stood castle Aquaria in all it's glorious splendor, it's many lights within the windows like thousands of flickering candlelight of guidance in the hour of darkness. Beneath those very walls, resided the royal family and ministers themselves, harmlessly partaking in the simple action of consuming their dinner.

Within the dining hall, melodious and classical tunes sailed through the air, adding on to the elegance and enchantment of the scene. However, apart from the sweet music, the clanking of silverware and the barely audible sounds of crickets' ghastly excuse of music, the dining hall was silent. The ministers and magistrates fidgeted in their seats, at a loss on what to say regarding the current situation of their prince and soon-to-be ruler.

Queen Romera placed her utensils down to once again, giving her son her absolute attention. Fayt had inherited the stubbornness from his father no doubt, but still, she wished he didn't always have to be so difficult.

"Fayt, please don't be so unreasonable. You only have less than 14 days before your brides arrive, don't you think it's-"

"No, mom! Let me reiterate this again: **No more** princesses! I can't **believe **you agreed to this without my knowledge! Am I the only one who sees that this act defies the laws of all things- er… sane?"

Romera sighed and proceeded to massage her temples. She was no longer sure of what more to say to hopefully influence the rebellious mind of her soon-to-be 18 year old son. They, along with the royal advisors and magistrates, had had this discussion from the start of mid-noon till now, since Laselle, her advisor, had informed her that Fayt had once again, skipped his lessons.

Fayt ceased in the rearranging of his already very randomly strewn peas, to toss his fork aside. He turned his weary gaze up to the waiting crimson gaze of his mother.

"Look mom, I know you're tired and want what's best from the kingdom… and I know I haven't really been of much help lately, but I don't think it's wise to marry me off to some girl I don't even know. She could spell trouble for the entire kingdom!"

"That's an exaggeration, Fayt," piped in Sophia, "And he's got a point your majesty. Why can't he marry someone he loves? Fayt's turning 18, he's old enough to decide."

Romera stroked her chin in silent deliberation, humming in approval.

"Hmm, very well then, you have my permission to marry my son."

"EXCUSE ME?!!" the two best friends shouted in unison.

"…Is there a problem?" came the confused reply.

Fayt, after recovering from his initial shock, cleared his throat awkwardly, with Sophia following suit.

"Err… mom? It's not that I'm not fond of Sophia or anything but…we're-"

"Well, your majesty, Fayt's a great guy and all…. But we're just friends-"

"Yeah, what she said…"

The two turned to stare at each other for a second, before shuddering in disgust and avoiding eye contact. It simply couldn't be done. They shared an inseparable nature of friendship, but nothing more. This caused Romeria to sigh in disappointment.

"Oh, I see. Then I'm sorry Fayt, but I can't allow you to marry anyone not of noble status. It's against the rules." Sophia frowned.

"Why-"

"Because it's against the rules, fool. Haven't you been paying attention?" Interrupted a very irritable male, his clawed hand wrapping threateningly round the base of his wine glass in an edgy manner. His discourteous remark earned a full-fledged death glare from Fayt.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe this matter doesn't concern you, Albel Nox," he spat, not at all in the mood for the captain's antics.

His bitter comment had successfully shut the two-tone haired swordsman up, but he knew better. Albel had little choice but to be at his "best behavior" before the Queen, otherwise he wouldn't have cared less. Fayt resumed with the task of picking through the remains of his dinner. Without brining his gaze away from his plate, the young heir addressed Albel once more.

"I had no idea you were that concern over the country's politics. Besides, aren't you supposed to be doing what you do best? Chasing the innocent and maiming the wicked, not to mention hunting for that master thief of yours? I believe his capture is way overdue."

Albel snorted but said nothing, choosing to take his leave and begin his nightly patrolling. At that moment, Fayt was instantly reminded of this morning's events, but more specifically, the young Menodix boy. He needed to find out more about Roger, and he knew just the person… but that didn't mean he had to like his sources.

"Hey, Albel!"

Said male paused, reluctantly turning around to face the blue haired higher up. He already had his usual scowl plastered on his face, and Fayt wondered if it ever came off.

"What," he snapped.

"Tell me, what do you know about that master thief that's got your ass up in a knot? What was it… oh yeah, that 'spineless, pilfering half breed of a maggot', as quoted. For a common thief, he seems to be of much interest to you."

"His name's Roger, that uncultured worm. The brat's from the Sanmite Republic and is currently 12 years of age. He's been on a thieving streak for years, but I'm afraid it's all about to end rather… painfully."

"You've been saying that for 4 years and yet I still don't see any results," interjected Laselle, deciding to bring the matter to hand.

"Because of this Roger fellow, we've been receiving complaints from the people in not just Aquios, but Peterny and Arias as well. You've allowed this insignificant matter to escalate this far over a period of 4 years, Nox. If you're not up for the job, we could always charge this mission upon someone else-"

"SILENCE OLD MAN!"

There was an eerie pause from Albel's sudden and uncharacteristic outburst. The occupants of the room stared at the captain in astonishment. Never in their life had they heard the swordsman explode like that, much less loose his temper that easily and quickly, and over a small matter too. Fayt frowned. Something wasn't right here.

Before Laselle could even retort, Albel was up at his face, blade drawn and pressed threateningly against the expanse of his neck. There action obviously created a stir in the dining hall, but Albel hadn't the decency to care. He sneered at the shaking man.

"That brat's MINE! **I'm** the one to announce his capture and no spineless imbecile is going to replace **me**!"

"That's quite enough Albel," shouted Romera, rising from her seat to glare sternly down at the captain.

"I will not permit such aggressive behavior in my castle, especially not before me. You are to release Laselle and resume your nightly duties. This never happened -and Laselle, this is still Albel's mission- do I make myself clear?"

Albel smirked in triumph, satisfied enough as he sheathed his sword and took his leave. He pulled open the large mahogany doors of the dining hall and casually made his way out into the cold and silent streets of the night. Perfect, he still had this mission; the Menodix was as good as his. He licked his lips in anticipation.

"Transparently clear…"

-0-0-0-

Fayt leaned out against his room's veranda, hugging himself against the cool night air and inhaled deeply. Sometimes, enjoying the peacefulness of the night had its benefits, especially if it contrasted greatly to what unfolded during dinner previously. Fayt knew there was something up with the story behind Albel and Roger, just that he hadn't the foggiest of ideas yet. What could Albel possibly be trying to hide from him and the entire royal family?

Deciding to put that matter aside, Fayt soon found his gaze plastered intently upon the spread of the nighttime sky. The smoky clouds and twinkling stars had already painted its own portrait of alluring perfection. It was times like this that Fayt didn't mind being a prince; after all, not everyone had an awesome view like this!

Fayt sighed in content, before directing his gaze upon the many rooftops of village houses, their smoking chimneys and the long stretch of land before him. One day, he'd rule this country, these people, and watch over them as if they were his children.

Although he willed himself to consider the country's politics, his mind had unconsciously wandered astray again, his brain only managing to conjure up the image of the mischievous 12 year old boy with coppery eyes. Fayt sighed, finding himself longing to see Roger again, if not just for a while. Admittedly, back at dinner, when they had been discussing about his future and potential partner, Roger had unconsciously popped into his mind. He had no idea where that thought came from, nor was he sure what it was, but this new infatuation was sort of scaring him.

'I wonder what he up to,' he found himself thinking, as his mind conjured up image after image on what sort of trouble the brunette could be getting himself into. Fayt chuckled at the thought.

His head shot up when a shooting star whizzed across the blanket of darkness, but instead of making a wish, he merely stared after it dreamily.

Somehow, Roger amused him, and everything about him seemed to point at only one thing: adventure; to take a chance and chase after that shooting star's tail, just to see where you'd end up.

When he was just about to retire for the night, Fayt recalled Albel's dramatics once more and that thought scared him, worried him to the point of near panic. Albel was patrolling Peterny tonight and roger could be easy prey for the hungry eyes of the swordsman, plus he wouldn't be there to bail him out this time… or maybe he would.

Fayt threw his wardrobe open, eyes already searching frantically for the familiar dark green shade of his cloak. Upon finding it, he fingered the garment thoughtfully. He knew that this was probably just an excuse to see the brunette again, but…

"…… I must be out of my mind."

He threw the cloak on and without another word, scaled down the side of his veranda and the castle walls, before slipping into the night.

-0-0-0-

The clanking of mugs as they connected against each other in joyous cheers, the slamming of tables in distracted amusement, the bellows of happy hour as the townsfolk rejoiced, and the slurping and sloshing of froth and beer were the ever popular music of the night.

'The Biting Kid', Peterny's infamous tavern, was filled to the brim with midnight pleasures, and we're not just talking about the alcohol.

As another round of drinks was passed around to commemorate happy hour, all the bar's occupants were too busy enjoying themselves that they failed to notice the cloaked figured which entered rather inconspicuously.

Fayt slipped onto one of the counter's chairs, observing the scene playing out before him. He felt rather awkward in this strange, new environment. Being the prince, he wasn't exactly fond with bars and their rowdy atmosphere, nor was he even a drinker to begin with. He had merely wandered in here without so much of a reason, having failed in his search for the young thief. Fayt had combed the entire town and still no sign of the boy.

Perhaps Roger had decided to make his move, to change his thieving environment and keep Albel off his trail, but he highly doubted that. If Albel hadn't been able to apprehend him for 4 years, then the Menodix needn't worry about switching his location.

As if on cue, the vertically-challenged youth with patched up white garments, was spotted leaning casually against the side of a chair. The brunette's ears twitched, his tail swishing slightly as his coppery gaze traveled ever so discreetly towards the pockets of a fellow client. A small amount of Fol could be seen sticking out from the guy's pocket, and it was apparent that Fayt wasn't the only one who noticed that.

-0-0-0-

'Almost… almost… just a little further-'

"You never give up, do you?"

Roger immediately whirled round to race the owner of that voice. His heart was pounding a tattoo against his chest at the thought of having being caught, but upon seeing the familiar dark green cloak of his morning's savior, he grinned in relief.

"Oh, sir, fancy meeting you here! Heh… didn't know you were a drinker."

"The same goes to you," replied Fayt in amusement, nodding in the direction of the cash-filled pockets, obviously hinting the brunette's intentions.

Roger blushed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. This made it his second encounter today with this stranger and he couldn't help but wonder if Lady Destiny had some sort of twisted, hidden agenda up her sleeves.

"Eheheh… right. Look, I'm a thief, that's what I'm supposed to do, and you're cramping my style!" he half-whined, half-complained, as he crossed his arms in a huff.

Fayt chuckled, standing behind Roger before crouching down to his height. Hands sneaked from beneath the confines of the cloak to wrap themselves around the boy's shoulders from behind. What was meant to be a comforting and friendly gesture, made Roger feel rather awkward and self-conscious, as he stiffened in the stranger's loose hold .He could feel the stranger's hot breath ghost across the surface of his neck, before he felt the male leaning in closer.

Fayt was lost in the sea of euphoric scents and pleasures as he leaned in the smaller boy's neck, taking in the scent that was purely Roger, before sliding up to burry his face in the unruly locks of russet, inhaling deeply. One of his hands reached up to tilt Roger's chin up, while he pressed his lips to the exposed flesh of the boy's neck, not really kissing, but not denying the action altogether. The boy was intoxicating and surprisingly willing, not really putting up a fight at all.

A soft mewl escaped Roger's parted lips, as he started panting, his cheeks slightly flushed. He had no idea what prevented him from pushing the older male away. This was breeching all of his personal boundaries, but he didn't seem to mind. His eyes slid close when those skillful lips kissed his forehead delicately, his cheeks, the tip of his nose, then upon his eyelids, before pausing a mere breath away from his lips. Roger whimpered, trying to lean forward to experience those sensations again, but was held firmly his companion, preventing him from getting what he desired.

Fayt chuckled, secretly congratulating himself on what he had accomplished. At least he knew now that he wasn't the only one who wanted this. However, their moment had to wait; he had more important matters to address.

He pulled Roger close, pressing his form flush against his chest as he whispered lowly in his ear.

"Do you know why I helped you today, Roger?"

"N-no…ah!"

Roger's fingers gripped the material of Fayt's cloak tighter, his face flushing even more if that was even possible, when he felt the wetness of a tongue trail across his right ear in a languorously, seductive pace.

"Well, it's because I like you. It's as simple as that."

"O-oh…"

It was getting harder to think straight with this close proximity and passionate heat, and when Fayt decided to turn his attention towards his tail, stroking and caressing it at an agonizingly provocative way, that was enough to leave him at his savior's mercy. A Menodix's tail, apart from it being their most prized possession, was also highly sensitive and their number one weakness. It seemed that whoever this stranger was, he knew a lot more than he let on.

Roger's panting increased, his throat making strange, strained noises, as he willed himself to register the words that were being whispered into his ear. It was getting harder to control those noises, and Fayt knew that too.

"I really care for you, Roger, that's why I want to help you."

"I-I… I don't understa-"

"I'm here to warn you. Albel's on the move and he's determined to take you down more than ever. He's placing a tighter control over Peterny and has ordered his men to do regular patrols after every hour, on the hour. I'm not sure why, but he's dying to have your arrest by him only."

Roger pushed against Fayt's chest gently to look him in the eye, frantic and worried emotions dancing across his coppery irises.

"What? But… I only steal just enough money to feed myself, or food. I've never taken anything of greater value than that. If I'm to limit myself, then… that means I would only be able to eat, at the most, thrice a week. Sir, what am I going to do?"

He was effectively silenced by the finger placed upon his lips. Roger gazed up under the hood of his companion, able to make out brilliant emerald. Did his savior have emerald eyes? He couldn't help but think how beautiful that was.

"Shh… Like I said, I'm here to help," Fayt replied fondly, offering him a wrapped up lunch box from beneath his cloak.

"Here, I packed this for you. It's not much, but it should last you for about the entire day of tomorrow or longer. I've loads of food to spare back at home, so this might help you in your situation."

Roger accepted the package gratefully, never once questioning his kindness. From that moment on, he knew that this stranger was someone he could trust. With a sudden surge of energy, the brunette threw his arms around the older male's neck, hugging him tightly in thanks and grinning from ear to ear. He was truly fortunate to have found this guy; perhaps Apris existed after all!

-0-0-0-

Unbeknownst to the two, a pair of crimson eyes watched the entire exchange with growing fury. The owner of those eyes gulped his beer down in a single swing, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand when he had successfully emptied his 6th mug. He flicked his bound rat-tails aside disinterestedly.

The scene he had witnessed disgusted him on a thousand levels, fury and jealousy flowing from him in waves. His clawed hand clenched tightly to put a restraint on his growing anger.

Apparently that brat had an admirer; a guardian angel on his side. Whoever that guy was, he'd soon find out. No one took what was solely his, and no mysterious lover was going to change that. He had promised the brat years ago that he'd make him his, no matter what, even if he had drag his beaten and bloody body back with him, come what may. After all, Albel always **did** keep his promises……

_  
To be continued…_

* * *

_  
Author's notes: Whoo! Finally, after much delay, chapter two's finally done! Claps and dances around insanely Alright, for all you pervys out there, the real fun doesn't start till later, so be patient! xD _

_Despite it all, Fayt's still the goodie-two-shoes (to a certain extent anyway since even nice guys have… desires), Roger's still a cute potential uke, and Albel's still the dude with a stick up his ass xD_

_As mentioned, I'm making a really bold statement with this pairing (or pairings), so I hope I please! Adding on, I would like to say a special 'thank you' to _4quintessence!

_4quintessence – Aw… me? A great author? Get out x) Anyway thanks so much for your review and comments! This chapter goes out to you and the many fellow Fayt x Roger fans who have yet to know of this fic! Hope you enjoy it just as much as I enjoyed writing it._


	3. Put Out that Fire, Burn with Desire

_**Star Ocean: Till the End of Time**_

_**Someday My Prince Will Come**_

_**Jamarie**_

_**Put Out that Fire, Burn with Desire**_

* * *

  
"_Mama! Papa!"_

_The cry of a child could be heard amongst the flaming destruction. Although the scene itself proved as a tragic and horrific sight, that didn't stop Roger in his search for his parents. The screams and cries around mirrored that of his own, but unlike the others, his cries were meant for his loved ones, not instructions or orders of evacuation._

"_Mama! Papa! Where are you?"_

_Roger's cries grew desperate, his tears now a never-ending crystal stream which cascaded down his grubby cheeks. His lungs burned from the thick grey smoke and his body felt as if it were one with the fire about him, but he didn't care._

"_Mama! Papa! Please, please answer m-"_

_He paused in mid-yell from the appalling sight before him. Roger fell to his knees, his coppery eyes wide in sheer disbelief. There, in a heap before him, lay the bodies of his parents – Beaten, bloody and stained from the smoke just like him. He immediately flew to their sides, and with as much strength as he could muster, turned them over. He gasped._

_His parents were dead, slashed and stabbed in numerous areas and had some of their flesh burned from the merciless flames. The river of tears increased, its owner slumping over their unmoving forms as he sobbed uncontrollably. Although his nose blanched from the stench of coagulated blood, he listened not to it, choosing to remain with his parents until the villagers managed to put out the fire, or till the flames consumed him along with them. His parents didn't deserve this; this death wasn't meant for them._

"_Well, well, well, if that isn't a touching sight; spending your last moments with the corpses of your depraved parents… how foolish."_

_Roger turned to face the source of that callous voice, already knowing who it was without so much as a second guess. He rose from his position, gazing up at his parents' murderer in defiance. In his anger, a fresh new set of tears sprang to his eyes, as various emotions coursed through his being._

"_How could you! They did nothing wrong, they were framed! What gives you the right?"_

"_Unless you shut up, your pain evoked from my blade would be the last thing you'd experience in your pathetic existence."_

"_Oh yeah? Come on, try me! If you think I'm going to come quietly, you've never been all the more wrong! If I were to pass on, then who'd avenge the deaths of my parents? Who's to spread the word that Albel Nox, captain of the guards and servant of her majesty, really is a blade-wielding incarnate of evil! You speak and carry the title of justice, yet you go around killing off the innocent in your haze of sadistic pleasures!"_

_A violent slap was delivered to his right cheek, the claws of the man's mantle leaving fresh bloodied marks on his flesh. Albel growled down at Roger, his lips pulled back into a snarl as he initiated another attack on the defenseless youth, back-handing him so hard that it sent the young Menodix crashing onto the ground below him._

"_Insolent worm, it seems that you don't know your place! Your parents were merely given their rightful punishments for the crimes they committed; cheating their clients off their money. They still had the guts to open that inn of theirs, to remain in this country when they knew they'd be found out soon enough."_

"_You're lying! My parents did no such thing! I know, I help them out in the inn, and they've never cheated anyone out of their money's worth! My Papa and Mama are the most honest and admirable people I ever knew, but I doubt you'd ever understand that! They were framed, framed I tell you!"_

"_Humph, for a maggot, you're pretty brave," commented Albel, as he kneeled before the Menodix._

"_And such a pretty little thing too… I'm going to give you a choice; a choice to live or die. You're called Roger, aren't you? Well then, Roger, choose me, or a lifetime of hell."_

_Albel received a spit at his face from that, and he wiped at it disinterestedly with his normal hand. Roger glared defiantly at the swordsman, disgust and hatred dancing in his eyes._

"_The hell I'll go back with you, bastard!" And Albel saw red._

"_You'll pay for that you ungrateful brat!"_

_Albel was on him in a flash, twisting one of the youth's arm against his back, before using his knee to force the boy onto the ground face first. Roger cried out in agony from the swordsman's violent actions, his back hurting from the knee digging deeply into his back. Roger craned his neck to the side, hoping that small action would help ease his discomfort. When Roger finally ran out of things comment on, a satisfied expression spread across Albel's features, as he eased his knee off the poor boy's back and straddled his hips. He leaned down and whispered lowly into Roger's twitching ear._

"_Face it; you're no match for me, my little fool. However, since you interest me, I'll give you a head start and won't kill you yet; you're far too young. So, for now…"_

_Albel's free hand began to wander, touching, caressing places no one should. Roger squirmed in fear and distress, but that action only earned him a smack at the back of his head. Albel allowed his hand to rub circles along Roger's back, before trailing down to massage and kneed his ass in an excruciatingly seductive fashion. Albel leaned forward to lick a wet trail across the ends of his furry ears, causing Roger to groan and whimper in protest. He hated this, this sick and perverse torture, but he was powerless to do anything._

_And the fun wasn't over yet, oh no, Albel's ministrations was just about to hit its grand finale. _

_Albel's hand released the brunette's ass, to grip at the furry and swishing tail of Roger, pulling it back in an arc, before licking languorously along its underside. Roger gave a startled cry, before biting at his bottom lip to restrain the moan which threatened to spill forth. This was wrong in so many ways._

"_Enjoying it now, are we? If you choose to live, then I assure you, you'd receive much more of such attentions."_

_When Roger made no move to reply, Albel quickly unsheathed his blade and forcefully yanked his head backwards by the hair. Roger cried in protest, but immediately grew silent when he felt the edge of a blade pressed threateningly against his throat. He whimpered and shut his eyes, praying that Albel, this nightmare, would just go away._

"_It's not that hard of a choice…"_

-0-0-0-

"STOP IT!!!"

Roger awoke with a start, before giving a loud yelp when his make-shift hammock tipped over, allowing gravity to do the rest as he fell onto the forest ground. The brunette landed with an unceremonious "Oof", before rising to rub his sore ass. He sighed when that action caused the images of his nightmare to resurface.

For 4 years he had been plagued by that memory, that event from his past, and he most definitely couldn't get over it. Although Albel had obviously molested him when he was 8, the main cause of his anger came from his parents' deaths from the hands of said man.

Deciding that it was no point to bring up memories of old, Roger rubbed the remains of sleep from his eyes, before making his way towards a nearby spring. Stripping out of his clothes, he paused to gaze at the water's clear surface, but more specifically, his own reflection. An unreadable expression crossed his features.

For just once in his life, whenever he looked into a mirror, he'd hoped to see something worthwhile; but he was wrong. He saw nothing, nothing at all… until yesterday. Apparently that stranger could see it; he could see something Roger couldn't, and that alone made his day. Roger smiled and took a deep breath, plunging into the ice-cold waters of morning.

He was determined to put out that fire and start anew.

-0-0-0-

Meanwhile in castle Aquaria, brilliant emerald shot wide open in the darkness, its owner sitting up stiffly on his bed. Beads of sweat collected on his forehead and the male wiped at it with the back of his hand in an almost dazed manner. Fayt blinked once, twice, and then three times, unable to comprehend the reasons which led to his very, er-… provocative dream. It was that Menodix again, only this time, he had been ten times sexier and sort of naked.

That thought caused Fayt to blush in shame for ever thinking about Roger in such a way, but actually he knew that he didn't really mind it one bit. However, these new feelings were scaring him, plaguing his mind and even bothering him at night no less. In addition, the pressure of choosing his future queen was building up, yet he knew he couldn't bring himself to marry some princess he never even met before. That would be cheating her of her feelings, plus he'd only be lying to himself if he allowed such a procession to take place.

Fayt knew that there was something he and Roger shared, and that something proved to be of a higher priority as compared to some stupid rules. He inwardly cursed at the godforsaken person who actually created such a rule. He saw no reason as to why he couldn't fall in love with someone not of eminent status, after all, if the prince was happy, the country would be happy as well, right?

He pulled the blankets aside and his gaze immediately shifted downwards at the area between his legs. Fayt swore. He definitely needed to talk to Sophia about his feelings, but first, he believed a cold shower was in order.

-0-0-0-

"Sophia! Sophia! Come on, open up!"

Fayt shouted, growing frustrated at her lack of acknowledgment, as he banged incessantly at her door. His hair was dripping wet from his shower, and all he had on was a fluffy white towel wrapped tightly around his waist. Apart from that, he was naked, wet and cold. Initially, he wondered what possessed him to rush out in his after-shower attire, but right now, he couldn't really bring himself to care. He had more important things to worry about and his best friend wasn't helping.

"Sophia Esteed!"

As if on cue, the door to her room slowly creaked open to reveal a dazed and bewildered female, the side of her nightgown drooping past her left shoulder and her hair in complete disarray. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, before leaning forward to squint at the new comer in a comical fashion. It was obvious that Sophia wasn't a morning person.

"Sophia, can I come in? I really need to talk to you."

"Wha…? Fayt, is that you? What in the world are you doing up at such an ungodly hour- Are you wearing a towel?"

Fayt rolled his eyes in exasperation, having no time for this nonsense as he let himself in, ignoring her confused and somewhat offended expression. He sat himself at the edge of her bed and patted the spot beside him. There was a moment of silence, before Sophia's sleep-induced mind registered the meaning behind his actions. She frowned in annoyance, turning to shut the door behind her.

"Oh, alright… but whatever it is, it better be important, or you'll regret the day that you messed with my sleeping schedule."

Sophia planted herself next to her friend, trying to keep herself awake for his sake. Seeing as her attempt was verified good enough, Fayt proceeded without so much as an interruption.

"Ok, you know my mother wants to marry me off to some princess from god-knows where, right? Well, you see, I can't, but not because I refuse to marry; that's far from the point. You were absolutely right when you proposed the idea of marrying out of love, and that's just what I plan to do."

"Are you serious?"

Sophia was wide awake now, their current topic of discussion proving rather interesting and exciting in her eyes. She never knew Fayt was capable of falling in love, much less charming the ladies, but apparently some poor sap bought it. Either that, or Fayt was truly romantic and sensitive, thus ascertaining her secret belief that even her inexperienced friend would be able to get a girl in the end. Thankfully, everything worked out just peachy, so she failed to understand what the problem was.

"Yeah I'm serious," Fayt replied, "But it's not as easy as you think. My situation's actually extremely complicated. You see, during my trip to Peterny yesterday, I met someone who, to put it quite frankly, attracted me. From that moment on, I couldn't get that person out of my head, heck, even just now, I woke up to a-a-…er… hmm."

"It's alright, I get you. Please, continue," she beckoned.

"Right, and the best part is, I think our relationship could actually work out. I guess you could call this the typical 'love at first sight' situation."

Sophia's eyes twinkled as she grasped the male's hand in silent encouragement. Her best friend was in love, and she never felt all the more proud!

"That's wonderful, Fayt! I'm sure she'll make a fine wife, and I bet her majesty would be delighted by this news!"

Fayt gazed at Sophia in uncertainty, his movements nervous, as he let out a shaky breath. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"There's only one problem though-"

"Yeah, yeah, so what if she's a peasant? I'm sure her majesty could work something out if-"

"Erm… Actually, there's more than one problem," said Fayt.

"Oh, well then, I'm sure she'll be willing to learn how to be a princess if she really loves you that much."

"Eh…more."

"I'm **sure **her status can't be **that** bad, could it? I mean, even dishwashers have their class-"

"Yeah, but it's more along the physical appearance," Fayt replied hesitantly, motioning to his ears as an example. Sophia caught on in an instant.

"Oh! So you fell in love with a humanoid? I think that's positively adorable, Fayt! Is that what all the fuss's about?"

"No, not exactly, you're not done guessing so… please, carry on. The list is nearly completed."

Sophia gave him a weird stare, before crossing her arms in a huff. Did Fayt intend on making her guess until the cock crowed the start of dawn? If so, she wasn't in the least bit entertain by the entire prospect. She needed at least 6 hours of beauty sleep, needed an hour more to satisfy herself, and the young prince wasn't helping.

Just then, a thought hit her, causing her to frown in suspicion. Now, was it her, or did Fayt seem to be avoiding the slightest mention of his lover's gender? All evidence seemed to be pointing at the obvious fact that whoever he fell in love with, was a female, but then again, it **was** Fayt. So, she just decided to try her luck.

"…Fayt, your love interest isn't even a girl to begin with, isn't he?"

When Fayt gave no reply to that, Sophia instantly knew that she hit her target dead on with accuracy. On normal circumstances, she would've been horrified to no end, but Fayt was her best friend and she would never judge him, even if he started to experience questionable sexual preferences. She squeezed his hand in a comforting gesture.

"Fayt, hey, it's alright. I'll not judge you for something like that, since that would be stupid. That's love for you; you can't help who you fall in love with, it just happens. I just want you to know that, no matter what happens, you can always come to me with your problems and I'll try my best to help you out. But first, please tell me about your lover."

And Fayt did just that, as he launched into the tale of how he had encountered the young Menodix boy and the emotions he had been experiencing from then onwards. He told her how Roger had somehow managed to enter his thoughts so frequently and easily, that it could allow him to disregard almost everything or anything else of importance. He confessed that he had touched the boy rather intimately, even dreamt about him in ways that could be deemed as immoral or taboo. And all this while Sophia listened to him in earnest, knowing that's all she could do for her friend as of now.

"Sophia, do you think it's wrong? That is, for me to fall in love with guy who's about 6 years younger than me no less! I know it sounds rather pedophilic, but… I just can't help it, Sophia. I think I love him. What should I do?"

Fayt clutched at his head in frustration and confusion, eyes going unfocussed as he immersed himself in deep thought. Sophia gazed at her friend sympathetically, not knowing what sort of advise to give him but one. She grabbed Fayt's wrists, pulling them away from his head as she looked him in the eye, determination and assurance dancing within her jade orbs.

"Fayt, sometimes you'll only know the answer yourself, if you actually take a chance just to see where that decision leads you. You won't know if it's the right choice or not if you don't even try. Things like this – love and its possibilities- are sort of like a cold pool. Just take a deep breath and take the plunge, because seriously, you'd never know until you risk it all."

Fayt smiled at her in thanks, treasuring that advice and reminded himself to apply it. Sophia was right – He had to give this a try, to give him and Roger a try, least he truly lived to regret it. He nodded, helping Sophia into bed and tucking her in as he did so. She fell asleep instantly, but not without wishing him a whispered "Good luck" first.

"Thanks, Sophia, for everything."

With her support and his new will, Fayt returned to his room and changed, his spirits effectively enlightened. The young prince grabbed his cloak and some Fol, slipped a small note underneath Laselle's door, telling him that he'd not be attending lessons today, and exited the castle.

The sun had already painted its picturesque rays across the horizon, the villagers already preparing themselves for the day. Fayt strolled leisurely towards Peterny, set on finding Roger, and allow nature to take its course.

-0-0-0-

After a few minutes of walking, Fayt found himself in Peterny's main square. Since it was still pretty early, he decided to sit himself down on the steps which led up to the town's church, and took this time to observe the morning life before him. Fayt watched as the flower girl came running to open up her little stall and in her hands were cradled baskets of flowers and garlands. To her side was the herbs and fruits stall, its owner taking his time to display his array of produce. In the centre was the already opened café, its staff catering to the needs of its clients.

Fayt inhaled deeply, relishing in the peacefulness of the morning, before digging into his pocket to fish out his sack of Fol. He had brought out just enough to buy Sophia a present as thanks for her advice earlier today. Initially, he had pondered on what to get her, with her being a girl and all, but them it hit him: Sophia simply loved flowers and could often be found in the castle gardens tending to them for hours. So, to make his life a whole lot easier, Fayt decided to get her a bouquet of assorted flora.

He was forcefully brought out of his thoughts however, when he was greeted by a very familiar and pleasing voice – or at least to him, anyway.

"Good morning, sir! Mind if I joined you?"

Fayt inclined his head to meet the shy yet ardent irises of the young Menodix, before chuckling lightly, patting the spot next to him. Accepting the silent invitation, Roger happily sat himself next to the older male, before taking yet another bite out of his apple. A comfortable silence laced between the two, but it was soon broken by Fayt, who all but stared intently at the succulent red morsel in the brunette's hands.

"Hey… Is that from the lunch box I gave you last night?"

"Mmumph! Mmph um! Umh?"

Came the indistinctive response, as Roger munched the sweet fruit's contents, too hungry to care about personal etiquette and the whole shebang. Fayt laughed in fondness, reaching out to wipe at the thin trail of juice which slowly made its way down Roger's chin, before leaning in to lap at the now dry area. That action caused Roger to blush furiously from head to toe, as he gazed down at the apple core in his hand, secretly wishing that he had joined the stranger sooner.

Roger, after managing to fight his blush down to a considerable amount, cleared his throat to address his companion properly.

"Yeah, thanks again for the food, it was really thoughtful of you," he beamed, sliding closer towards the older male as he hugged his arm in an almost childlike manner. In response to that, Fayt reached out to gently stroke the unruly locks of the brunette, unconsciously playing with the boy's ears as he did so. However, Roger didn't seem to mind and he inclined his head to gaze curiously at him.

"Anyway, what're you doing up so early, sir? Are you going to do some shopping for your family? Are ya, are ya?"

"Not exactly," Fayt laughed, rising and dusting his cloak off in the process.

"I'm actually here to buy some flowers for a very good friend of mine. Would you like to help me pick some out?"

Fayt pointed towards the flower stall, but was left confused by Roger's lack of enthusiasm.

Roger rubbed the back of his neck, at a loss of what to say towards Fayt's apparent astonishment. It wasn't that he didn't want to help choose flowers; on the contrary, he'd jump at any opportunity to spend time with the older male, but he had a better idea and for once, he wished to repay the stranger back for his kindness.

"Sir, actually I know a better place to pick flowers, but you might not be interested to go," he began hesitantly. Fayt quirked a delicate brow in responses.

"Oh? And where exactly might that place be?"

"Deep within Duggus Forest -Past the fog and briers, the nightingale and cuckoos and springs of pure, there, deep within the clearing, is a bed of lovely and pleasantly scented flowers. They are wild flowers of course, but many haven't been picked and sold in stores before, while others may even be rare."

Fayt hummed appreciatively, nodding his head in approval, but if he wasn't wrong, Duggus forest was the home of bandits, not to mention lurking with danger. He had heard stories that travelers had often wandered deep within its shadowy depths, only to never return, ever. Then again, they were just stories, and the bandits have been awfully unobtrusive these past few days (probably due to Albel), so he saw no harm in going. Besides, he trusted Roger with his life.

"That sounds wonderful, Roger, but how do you know so much?"

"Oh, well," the Menodix stared shyly at his shoes, hands clasped behind his back as his body rocked to and fro.

"Could we- could we talk about that later? It's not like I have anything to hide, but… I really wish to repay you for your kindness, and I feel this is the only way I know how."

Fayt nodded, choosing not to press the boy any further. If Roger wasn't comfortable to reveal so much about himself, it was fine. After all, Roger had been the one telling Fayt of his life, not him, so he figured there was a limit to such personal knowledge. Fayt offered the brunette his hand, who readily accepted it, as he was hurled onto his feet and off the steps. With the thought of spending some quality time with each other, the two walked hand in hand towards Peterny's Western exit, through the Sanmite Steppes, and deep into the forest where they would ultimately be alone, together and undisturbed.

-0-0-0-

"Are you **sure** you can't at least give me a clue as to who the heck you really are?"

Roger whined, throwing his hands up and flailing them to emphasize his frustration. When the cloaked figure all but shook his head good-naturedly, Roger gave up, falling back into his make-shift hammock with an aggravated groan. Fayt laughed and resumed to the action of picking flowers.

Fayt had been rather surprised when he found out that Roger had made Duggus Forest his home, not that he was complaining of course; the place was amazing. Within this clearing grew millions of beautiful and aromatic flowers, along with a crystal clear stream with ran through the area, its thin trail coming from a clandestine waterfall, shielded by the foliage. Although the place was indeed beautiful, not to mention rather enchanting, Fayt wondered about Roger's real home; why he never chose to live there along with his friends and family.

The question had been nagging at the back of his mind for quite sometime already, and he knew that it wouldn't be long before he had to let it all out. And he did.

"Roger, you have a lovely place here, your home, but what about your real home? I heard tales of the Ancient City of Surfeiro, of it having sunk below its waters many years ago, but if I'm not wrong, a village had been built above its ruins – The village called Surfeiro. Many humanoids reside there, and I'm sure your family and friends are there as well, so why live here in Duggus Forest?"

Roger chose to remain silent from Fayt's gentle prying, as he crossed his arms at the back of his head to gaze up at the forest canopy. The little sunlight which streamed in through the various cracks between the leaves, danced upon the forest floor, creating a soothing and somewhat lazy atmosphere. Roger sighed heavily, recalling the memories which plagued his mind over a period of 4 years. It hurt to bring them up, but he guessed it wouldn't really hurt to confide in someone, especially his companion.

"Well I-I-… Sir-"

"Do you trust me?"

Roger sat up to stare at the older male, an unreadable expression clouding his features.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" Fayt repeated, reaching out, beckoning the brunette to take it.

Roger directed his gaze from the stranger's cloaked form, to the out-stretched hand in consideration. He was rather used to taking the older male's hand, the action being commonplace and effortless, but it seemed different now, as if it had an entirely deeper meaning towards that mere gesture. He knew the stranger was indirectly asking for his eternal trust… and friendship? – No, it was more than that… they were more than that.

Roger climbed out of his hammock and approached the cloaked male without hesitance, pausing to sit before him and curl himself against his companion's chest. He felt the stranger's arm wind protectively around his lithe form, stroking his hair and ears –and unconsciously his tail- in the process. He instinctively snuggled up against him, feeling so right in so many ways. His eyelids fell half-closed as he retold his story.

"My Papa was the mayor of the village of Surfeiro, and was a great man – Brave, honest, tride and true. Everyone looked up to him; he was a great leader, had a wonderful wife and was a wonderful father. My Mama was the village inn keeper and our home was always open to weary travelers. The three of us lived happily together, but then our happiness was soon shattered mercilessly by a tragedy."

"I had been 8 years old then, and my parents had been suspected of cheating their clients out of their money. We were framed by a group of bandits we had unknowingly catered to – We gave them warm food, a place to stay, and they sold us out. Papa more or less established control over the situation, but by then her majesty's informants had already contacted Albel Nox to deal with the matter personally. Unfortunately for us, we didn't know exactly how personal he got."

"When Papa and Mama denied all charges against them, Albel hadn't been pleased and had threatened to kill us if we didn't admit our crimes. There was a fight but my father stood no chance against Albel. I had been at the City of Aquios at that time running a few errands, so when I reached home, I was greeted by the sight of brilliant dancing flames – fire."

"Albel Nox didn't kill my parents, but barricaded the inn doors, sealing them inside before setting the entire house on fire. Papa and Mama would've gotten out alive, but since they suffered serious injuries from the fight, they died from suffocation due to the smoke. By the time I managed to get to them, the fire had subsided to a considerable amount and that's where I saw him for the first time – Albel Nox, my parents' murderer."

"He had given me a choice: to die by his hands, or live my entire life at his beck and call. Obviously, I chose neither one of his terms and that angered him. After threatening me again and when I still refused, he-he-…."

Roger trailed off, stuttering and gripping tighter at the older male's cloak. He felt tears well up in his eyes, but he blinked them away, exhaling shakily before burying his face in the crook of Fayt's neck. He continued in a whisper, almost ashamed.

"He touched me, touched me in places no one should, and I-I- it felt good and I liked it, but it was different when you did it… so I hated it."

Fayt's hold on the young Menodix tightened a surge of rage and contempt coursing through his veins at the thought that Albel had touched his Roger in such a way, and under such sadistic circumstances. He knew the man was cruel, but never like this. Why wasn't his family informed about such an important issue?

'So this is Albel's little secret,' thought Fayt.

He looked to the shivering form in his arms and his gaze softened.

'And now I know…'

Roger inhaled deeply, the mere scent of his companion managing to effectively calm his troubled mind down. He continued.

"After that, the villagers managed to put out the fire, but since they had no idea that my family had been framed, they weren't very happy; in fact, they felt downright betrayed. As a result of their anger, I was cast out of my own village, from my own friends and people, and here I am – living in the forest and stealing to survive…. Do you hate me now, sir?"

Fayt frowned from beneath his hood, hugging the boy tighter against him if that was even possible. He knew that, in spite it all, he could never judge Roger, much less hate him. The boy had earned a special place in his heart, and in that moment, Fayt knew that it was really love which drove him to meet Roger day after day without fail.

Roger gasped when the male made no move to push him away – not from fear and certainly not from disgust. His sincere actions moved him, so much so that he allowed himself to cry after a period of four years. However, instead of shedding tears of sorrow and grief, his tears were of relief and bliss.

Fayt hushed him gently, slowly rocking the boy back and forth in his arms as a form of comfort. He placed his hands against Roger's wet cheeks, tenderly wiping away his tears, before leaning in to place a soft kiss on his forehead. He nearly laughed when he felt the boy's tail respond to his actions, the furry thing swishing from side to side in contented manner.

"I will never hate you, Roger. You're someone special and I would never wish to hurt you in any way. It's clear that you've already gone through so much. Thank you for telling me all that, and for the lovely flowers; Sophia would love them."

Roger cocked his head to the side innocently, his tears already forgotten.

"Sophia? Who's that, your sister?"

"Something like that, yeah," Fayt replied, as he arranged the bouquet.

Roger beamed at him, his cheeks tainted with a faint shade of red.

"Oh... So, what are we now?"

Fayt hummed, feigning consideration as he plucked a single freesia from the ground.

"Hmm… I don't know. What do you want us to be?" he teased, tucking the flower behind one of Roger's ears.

"Does it really matter? Being alone has always been easy for me, but ever since I met you, I feel that that's no longer possible. I just can't live the rest of my life without you by my side."

"Then you'll never have to."

Fayt closed the distance between them, and Roger knew no more when the male's lips claimed his in a passionate kiss.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Author's notes: And that's a wrap! Mostly fluff in this chapter, but I hope you lot down mind. After all, fluff makes the world go round! We get to see Roger's life story here, as well as Albel's. Ooooooh! And we get to see Fayt's romantic side too, yes yes! Initially, I never planned this chapter to turn out like this, but it did, and I love it! And guess what, I did an Albel x Roger fanart for the heck of it XD Whoever can tolerate my horrible drawing and wishes to see it, feel free to include it in the review and I'll send it right over!

Special thanks to:

Taitofan – Thank you ever so much for your lovely review! I hope you'll stick with me till the end of time lol! More love's on its way so please expect it! Oh yeah, and welcome fellow Fayt x Roger/ Albel x Roger fan! It's always nice to have some company!

As for the rest of you lot, thank you! You were awesome in reading my fic! You could actually stand it lol! For a side note, since my exams are coming, I'll most probably update it in November so stay tuned! And as usual, read and review!


	4. The Candy Man Can

_**Star Ocean: Till the End of Time**_

_**Someday My Prince Will Come**_

_**Jamarie**_

_**The Candy Man Can**_

* * *

Within the walls of Castle Aquaria, a sliver of light peaked coquettishly from between door and floor, signaling that its owner had not yet entered the realm of slumber. A figure with hair the color of dark chocolate with its ends tipped with blonde, paced back and forth across his sleeping quarters. His brows were knotted into a frown, his bound rat tails swishing amid his actions.

An indescribable emotion gripped at his heart, but Albel would be damned if he ever admitted that he was capable of such feelings. It was that Roger boy again, he was sure of it. He had spied the young Menodix with his new found lover at the "Biting Kid Tavern", and unbeknownst to the couple, once more at Peterny's main square this morning. He remembered the affectionate manner the stranger touched and teased the boy, and it took everything in him to not launch into a blind fury and slice the male into uncountable amounts of bloodied pieces.

Albel paused in his pacing when his eyes traveled towards his bed, but more specifically, the sheet of paper which lay innocently upon the covers. He reached out and brought the poster up to his eye level and regarded it with silence. It was a reward poster concerning Roger S.Huxley's capture, and in the middle was said boy's picture, caught unknowingly when he turned his wide, innocent and curious gaze towards the viewer's eyes. This was Albel's "personal" copy and he kept it in surprisingly excellent condition.

Without taking his eyes off the image, Albel poured himself a glass of red wine, before sitting himself comfortably on his bed. After taking a sip of the burgundy substance and placing the glass down on the side table, he allowed a single clawed finger to trace the picture's outline. The bored stroking grew in its intimacy, as the male focused on Roger's hair, his cheeks, his lips…

"Fucking shit!"

Albel groaned and flung himself backwards onto his bed. The mattress creaked in protest, but the swordsman didn't really seem to care, his mind plagued by far more important things, like his sanity.

He had started questioning himself ever since he met the Menodix 4 years ago. Although they never met before that particular incident, he couldn't help but feel drawn towards the boy and he merely acted on impulse, his hideous beast of desire taking over. The boy had proven rather satisfactory and he couldn't get enough of his intoxicating taste, secretly longing for it every time he closed his eyes… or even now when he was left alone to his thoughts.

He admitted he had many… visions of the boy, and they all harbored around one thing: passionate lust. Albel knew what he wanted – more valuable than any promotion – and he wanted Roger S.Huxley. He wanted to have him, to claim him, to forever mark him as his and be the only one said boy would submit to. He wanted to feel that burning flesh against his when they danced in the passionate afterglow of sex; he wanted to be the one to claim Roger's innocence.

Albel was broken away from his reverie, when he spied something or rather someone, wandering around the city outside the castle. Albel parted the doors to his veranda and stood there watching, waiting as his crimson orbs zoomed in on the happy couple. The sight sickened him.

It was that stranger again, and grasped loosely in his hands was a bouquet of assorted flowers. It appeared that whoever that guy was, he probably resided in Aquios.

Albel shrugged and took another sip of his wine, only to spit it out, obviously appalled by the sight before him. The stranger had kneeled before the young Menodix, kissed the back of his hand in a charming fashion, before pulling the smaller boy into a deep, passionate kiss.

Albel's mind was in a haze. There was a loud crash. And only after Albel managed to overcome his state of jealousy, did he realize that his bedroom floor was stained with burgundy and littered with shattered pieces which made up his once whole wine glass.

He backed away slowly, as he shook his head in disbelief.

'No…it couldn't be… could it?'

As Albel Nox gazed at the mess he created, realization had hit him with its full, monstrous force.

He was in love with the criminal; he was in love with Roger S.Huxley.

**-0-0-0-**

"Here you go Sophia, these are for you."

"Oh, Fayt, they're lovely… thank you," came Sophia's reply, as she accepted the bouquet of flowers in genuine thanks.

She brought her face close to the bush of rainbows and inhaled deeply, relishing it the delightful scents produced. The bouquet was wrapped up with pink paper and accented nicely with a lovely pink ribbon at the end. Sophia hugged the flowers close to her chest, as she beamed up at her best friend in sincere thanks.

She had no idea what possessed Fayt to go through this drastic changed of character, but who said she was complaining? The young prince was behaving so sweet and charming, and she knew she had the young Menodix lover to thank. She sort of liked this change in her friend; she was confident he'd make a wonderful husband in the future. She giggled.

"Did you and Roger pick these out for me? He's such a sweet boy…"

"Yeah," replied Fayt, obviously flustered.

"He had a feeling you'd like it. Oh, and he got it wrapped up for you as well. He thought you might like it pink."

"Don't worry, tell him I love it! Which reminds me, have you two made any… progress in your relationship?"

Sophia already got her answer when she spied the evident blush which slowly made its presence known on the surface of Fayt's cheeks. She giggled and grasped one of Fayt's hands in silent encouragement, indirectly reminding the male once more that she would always have his back.

"I knew it! So you did put some moves on him today! Come on, spill it lover boy, or are you going to keep me up all night?"

Fayt blushed harder if that was even possible, keeping his head down as he willed himself to avoid eye contact. This was so embarrassing, not to mention a full-scale invasion on his personal bubble, but the girl was someone he could trust. Besides, he knew he had to confide in someone soon, least he exploded from an overload of love-sick emotions. He cleared his throat.

"Well, we er-… sort of like, kissed?"

And that admission alone was enough to send Sophia's fangirl mode in a blaze. She practically squealed so loud, that Fayt had to silence her and wave his arms in a frenzy, in an attempt to remind her that they weren't the only ones who lived in the castle. She took the hint and immediately quieted down, but that didn't mean that she was done teasing her friend yet.

"OH. MY. GOD. Fayt! This is like, only the second day and you're already getting serious? You must really love him in order for you to forgo your position and title as prince and all. I still can't believe you kissed him! Where exactly did you – Fayt pointed to his lps – On the lips?!! For the love of Apris, you're killing me! Tell me more!"

Fayt stared at the brunette incredulously as if she had sprouted a second head. It was official, he would never, in all his life, understand girls.

"Well, that's basically it. I'm not too sure what you meant by 'more' per se, but if we're talking about exactly **where** else I kissed him…"

Sophia's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, as she unconsciously leaned in closer towards the blue haired male. The next moment Fayt looked up, she was right at his face, keen and indisputable interest dancing in her eyes. Fayt laughed nervously.

"Erm, let's see… His forehead, his cheeks, his nose, his eyelids, his lips… ears, neck… lower- Sophia would you cut that out, you're distracting me!"

She backed away, flushing in embarrassment.

"S-sorry, but I can't help it! It's just too adorable, the way you describe your love life! The way I figure, the rules can just burn themselves. You both are a match made in heaven, and if I were Queen, I'd arrange for a marriage immediately."

"But you're not," Fayt interjected, sighing in disappointment.

Sophia had, once again, indirectly reminded him of his status, his duty, his obligation. He and Roger were from different worlds, and it was nearly impossible for them to ever be together. Fayt knew he was risking it, risking everything – His position, his country, his life, as well as Roger's. If word ever got out, he was positive the royal embassy wouldn't be too happy with his choice, or worse, Roger might receive more than just a mere sentence in prison. Fayt sighed. He knew he was lying, not only to Roger, but himself as well. He was a prince for crying out loud, yet he was playing with politics, allowing his and Roger's relationship to progress this far… but was he truly wrong in doing so? Did he make a mistake in getting mixed up with Roger? Was love truly his mistake?

"Is it my mistake?"

"Pardon?"

"Is love my mistake… or would I pay the price?" he repeated, this time more firmly.

Sophia remained silent, at a loss of what to say. She wished she could answer on his behalf, but Fayt had to do this on his own. She could only provide this much of help. Fayt lifted his gaze to meet that of jade, when he felt a hand being placed comfortingly on his shoulder. Sophia offered him a sad smile.

"You know, Fayt, I really don't know. I can only offer you this much help… and this is something you have to do, to decide on your own. Just trust yourself and the decisions you make, and remember to always keep your chin up. Things would turn out for the best if you believe, you'll see."

"Yeah…"

"Oh, and Fayt, one more thing."

She pulled him close and whispered into his ear in complete seriousness.

"I'd watch myself if I were you. Albel's been acting rather weirdly these past few days, and he's falling way behind his line of work. I'm not too sure if it's stress or whatever, but I think he's going through a mid-life crisis. Just recently, before you came back, there was a loud crash in his room and I was summoned to clean up the mess. His floor was littered with glass, Fayt. He broke his wine glass and believe me, it was no accident. Also, he had asked me if I knew anything about relationships, or how people could be so impressed with flowers and tokens of love. And the most disconcerting matter is that, well…"

Sophia paused, not sure how to go about saying this.

"This morning, when I was cleaning his room, you know, making his bed and stuff, I found something. Underneath his pillow, was a small 'to-do' list, and it looked really old like, about 2 to 3 years old? There was stuff ticked alongside each item such as, 'Get evidence on the case', 'Get troops ready', 'Interrogate'. I suspect it's one of his older cases, but the last box remained un-ticked and guess what, it said 'Get the boy'."

"To top it off, I found a reward poster regarding Roger's capture underneath his bed. Fayt, I think Albel's obsession with the case has just about taken a turn for the worst. He might actually hurt Roger if he gets the chance, or worse, maybe even… rape him."

Fayt was rendered speechless. His heart practically dropped at the mere thought of that mad man getting his claws on his Roger, and reinforced with the knowledge of said man's past, he knew that Sophia's information couldn't be all the more accurate.

"Well, I better put these in a vase. Good night, Fayt, and watch over Roger."

And she was gone, leaving Fayt alone to his thoughts.

**-0-0-0-**

Roger peered intently through the shop window, his face pressed against the surface of glass as he gazed curiously at the items on display. Beyond the showcase window, stood dozens upon dozens of assorted candy canes and sugar-filled treats, their array of colors hypnotizing, appearing to twinkle beneath the light from the sun. Roger's eyes widened when the shop owner brought out more candy to display before his eager eyes, and he whimpered at the fact that he was only separated from the delightful morsels by a mere layer of glass. He gazed at the candy longingly. Was it him, or did they seem to be emitting a heavenly glow? He could swear he heard the voices of angels.

Roger never budged from his position, nor did he once take his eyes off the sparkling rainbows, not even when the jingling of the shop's bell entered his ears. He paid no heed to the figure that emerged from the store, until familiar laughter graced his senses. Only then, did he tear his gaze away from the window. He blushed in joy.

"Took you long enough! So what did you get, huh, huh, huh? Anything for me?"

"Alright already, calm down," Fayt laughed in response, when the Menodix practically danced a merry round around him, just to get a good look at what he bought.

A week had passed and their relationship had blossomed beautifully like the flowers of spring time.

Taking him by the hand, Fayt led Roger to a secluded area in the city of Aquios, where one could get an excellent view of the holy streams and waterfall which fell from the land's great height. Fayt and his lover descended the stairs and sat themselves comfortably on the soft grass, his arms going round to wrap themselves around Roger when he cuddled up against him. The couple sighed in content, enjoying each other's company and the comfortable silence established. However, it was Roger who chose to break the still atmosphere.

"So did you get anything for me? Did ya, did ya?"

"Roger, you know that these candies are for Sophia," Fayt told him in mock sternness, "She asked me to run a little errand for her, remember?"

Roger pouted as he crossed his arms in a huff, willing himself to avoid eye contact with his companion.

"Humph, fine then. Go give them to this _Sophia _of yours. I'm sure she's eagerly waiting for your return-Ah!"

He gasped when he felt lips pressed teasingly against his neck, the action turning into a seductive suction against his pulse. He moaned in protest when the owner to those lips pulled away, only to chuckle in amusement.

"Somebody's jealous…" Fayt teased, as he proceeded to nip affectionately at the boy's ear.

"I am not! And don't think that I'd bend to your wishes with every nip or caress, because I won't!"

"Oh really? Because it seems to me that it's always been working…"

Roger was blushing furiously now, but he wasn't mad. He knew he could never stay mad, much less be mad at his lover altogether. He knew that he was the only thing that mattered in the stranger's eyes, but sometimes, he couldn't help but feel self-conscious, especially if a girl was involved n the mix. Roger wasn't dense. He knew that the stranger could just have easily chose someone else to be with, to love, what with his charming disposition and all, but he had chosen him; a thief, a nobody – Correction, he was somebody, and was actually worth something. Being with this man had taught him as such.

Roger's ears flattened shamefully against the side of his head, as his gazed flittered towards the bag of sweets every once in a while. Fayt noticed this and couldn't help but wonder. He placed the palms of his hands flat against Roger's chest, as he bent over to whisper fondly in his ear, genuinely concerned.

"What's wrong, love? Is something not to your liking?"

"N-No, it's not that at all. It's just…" Roger trailed off, turning in Fayt's hold to face him. He blushed again.

"You might find this kinda stupid, but I've never really eaten candy before. Is it really as good as what people say they are? What do they taste like? Like berries and fruits?"

Fayt chuckled at the innocence behind Roger's question, already thinking of a thousand ways to prove exactly how sweet a taste they really were. He reached into the brown paper bag, dug around and fished out a round, yellow bonbon. He held it temptingly before the gaze of his lover, bringing it higher and watching in amusement as Roger stood to try and reach for it. His attempts were proven fruitless however, when Fayt all but popped the treat into his mouth, sucking on it delectably. Roger whimpered and leaned in to lick at his companion's cheek, silently begging the older male for a taste.

Fayt complied.

Snaking an arm around Roger, Fayt groped at the boy's ass, before pushing him closer against him. That action earned him a startled gasp from the smaller boy and he grinned, tilting his head up slightly to press his lips against the waiting ones of Roger's. Fayt smiled into the kiss when Roger parted his lips for him willingly, permitting him to explore his sweet, wet cavern. With his free hand, Fayt trailed up the expanse of the boy's creamy thigh, before burying said hand beneath Roger's shorts to stroke at his inner thigh. Roger moaned into the kiss and placed both hands on his lover's shoulders to steady himself.

Just when he was getting into the mood, he felt something round and hard being passed into his mouth, and he pulled away to savor its taste. His eyes widened and he felt himself flush in bliss.

"Mmm… delicious!"

"Isn't it?"

Fayt grinned in amusement, his hands never leaving its hold on Roger's body. He continued his stroking on the boy's thigh and ass, prompting him to say more. And Roger did, albeit breathlessly.

"It tastes like lemon, but not quite, maybe with a dash of cinnamon, or honey, or-or- Mmm…"

He was cut off from his ramblings, when the same lips which graced his own previously, came back for a second round. His eyes slid close, only allowing his body to feel the sensations the stranger evoked from him. The hands on his ass and inner thigh were quite distracting to say the least, but what did he care? He just knew that whatever his lover was doing, it felt good. Roger secretly wondered if the candy had really been that sweet to begin with or because it came from the older male's mouth.

"I love you, Roger, always and forever," murmured Fayt in between their intense lip-lock.

"Love you too, sir. Oh so very much…"

"Isn't that sweet?"

The couple immediately broke away to face the source of that redundant anti-climax. Roger gasped in horror, whimpering as he buried his face in between the crook of his lover's neck. Fayt hushed him gently, assuring, while a menacing glare decorated his features beneath the shadows of his hood.

"I'm_ regrettably_ sorry to have to interrupt this… sweet moment, but sights like this sicken me beyond compare."

Albel Nox descended the flight of stairs, only to pause when his eyes spied the hands which held onto the Menodix, as well as their chosen positions. His fists clenched and unclenched, as he tried to suppress the possessive growl which threatened to escape his throat. His eyes narrowed in displeasure.

The boy was HIS, damnit!

"Sir," he bit out, "Are you aware that you hold a criminal in your arms?"

"I'm aware of that, yes," Fayt replied evenly. He had to play his cards right if he was going to help Roger come out clean from this.

Albel cocked an eyebrow, mildly surprised that the stranger neither feared nor cared much about his status. This intrigued him. There were only two people who had the courage to stand up to him, one of them being the Queen and the other…

"Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I take the boy in. You've done me a great favor into bringing him into my territory-"

"I'm afraid I **do **mind, Sir Nox," Fayt interjected sharply.

"You've interrupted our little… moment –he indicated towards his ministrations- and correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you supposed to apprehend the bad guys when they're actually doing something bad? Roger had never stolen anything for one entire week, so I see nothing wrong in standing up for his rights."

The swordsman bit back a growl when the stranger **still** continued touching the Menodix in **his **presence. In addition, he still had the decency to be so smug about it. Albel crossed his arms and allowed a smirk to grace his lips.

"That you are… Fine, maggot, you win…for now anyway. Bu the next time I see the brat and when you're not around to protect him, he's mine."

He turned his back towards the couple.

"Oh, and it seems that we both have something in common, _sir_."

Fayt raised a brow in question, while Roger stared back and forth between the two men in bewilderment.

"Oh? And pray tell, what might that be, _Sir Nox_?"

Albel paused, hesitating.

"……… We both seem to love him, more than anything I'd allow myself to admit."

Without another word, the captain took his leave.

As Roger watched him ascend the flights of stairs back up to the city, he gulped nervously, curling into his lover's protective embrace. Suddenly, he didn't feel so hungry for candy anymore; he believed he had more than he'd ever bargained for.

_  
To be continued..._

* * *

Author's note: … I lied lol. I just couldn't help it! This chapter was practically begging to be written so I had little choice but to comply xD But for real now, no more, and I mean no more updates until November! (I'm starting to have doubts on my promises… maybe I should take a lesson from Albel lol) Anyway, should I up the rating now? I'm starting to feel wary… lol.

Special thanks to:

Taitofan – Thank you for coming back, my loyal reviewer xD And no, it ain't so bad in liking Albel molesting Roger. After all, it is sort of yummy lol. And oh my god thanks so much for all your encouragement regarding my writing skills and drawing skills! You totally rock! I hope this chapter satisfies your taste buds well enough! Thanks for the fav!

Fiery – Aw… it's alright, 4 reviews was plenty enough! Seriously, it's not the quantity, but the quality that counts! Your words of encouragement are enough to make my day xD And yes, SHOTA! OMG! What fic would it be without some love? Roger needs all the love he can get! And me? Describe stuff good? I tend to feel I can sometimes get too carried away though lol.

NeoAlucard25 – Aw… I think they make a cute couple too! (duh, otherwise why make them the main pairing here lol) Come on, age seriously doesn't matter hwen it comes to love, so SquareEnix should just edit their ending lol. And thanks so much for the fav and review, it really means a lot to me! Seriously, you like my writing style? Wow. I tend to feel discontented with it, since I sometimes get carried away lol.

4quintessence – Alrighty! My lifetime goal now, is to make you a fanatic lol! Thanks for your support and being a pervy at the appropriate places xD Yes, it is rather bold, isn't it, but then again, life's about taking chances and trying new things! Plus, pedophilic pairings interest me xD And stop saying that, I'm not that great a writer lol.


	5. Kiss Me and Tell Me I'm No Longer Yours

_**Star****Ocean****: Till the End of Time**_

_**Someday My Prince Will Come**_

_**Jamarie**_

_**So Kiss Me and Tell Me I'm No Longer Yours**_

* * *

The sun set in a splash of ambrosia and scarlet, the sea of crimson looking exactly like a fresh, bleeding wound gaping out of the heavens, spewing over the land and further tarnishing the ugly of mankind. The village of Arias was burning this evening, the flaming tendrils, the stream of smoke, and the spray of ash spreading itself condescendingly upon the lives of the befuddled and innocent, were more than enough to question her majesty's disputed judgment. The fire roared, dancing as it consumed nearly three quarters of the under populated parish, spiriting away lives which had not yet experienced the full essence of existence. Screams, cries and agonized shrieks filled the air, like water gradually emptying itself into a single glass containment unit; half full. However this did not seem to rouse any sense of inconvenience in their psychotic persecutor.

Albel Nox was a masochist; he preferred to think that the glass was half empty.

He held the wand of flaming inferno in his lose grip, his eyes boring into its luminous flames of destructive erotica, as he pondered, never hesitated. Burning debris creaked and shifted, loosening from their initial structure, before giving way, crashing onto the ground in heaps, yet the captain still stood in the middle of this pit of mass obliteration in his lonesome, no doubt relishing in his own devious accomplishments. He stared at the torch a second longer, before shrugging, tossing it carelessly onto the roof of a nearby house. The building burst into flame like a rekindled candle, shifting forms like the spread of melting wax.

The door was flung open and a woman with a baby in her arms dashed out, a little girl trailing behind her as they cried out in terror, fear gripping them. Albel's eyes flickered, wasting no time into grabbing the young child by the ends of her now grimy blonde locks and tugged her harshly against him. There was a 'shing' as a blade was drawn and the girl whimpered as it was placed painfully close to her exposed throat. She gulped. Albel sneered, tugging harder, merciless. He hissed into her ear.

"Where is Roger S.Huxley?"

**-0-0-0-**

Fayt gazed out across the horizon, watching as the crimson intensified with little dabs of grey as they mingled, effectively painting a portrait of macabre and false justice. The young prince stood out at the balcony with his female companion, the two witnessing the mindless annihilation of yet another village; the third one this month. Fayt exhaled a troubled sigh, a twinge of longing sneaking its way in as well. Ever since the unstable captain chanced upon him and his humanoid lover in the middle of their ritual make-out session, that action alone had somehow given him the green light towards the path of the insane and sadistically love-sick, becoming more obsessed than ever. Her majesty Romera seemed to have been given an unfavorable impression regarding the young Menodix, thus permitting Albel and his troops to search the kingdom's boundaries and do as they pleased, so long as they captured the boy in the end. She seemed to believe that a period of 'no action' meant the extensive possibility of 'future action'.

Fayt had tried countless of times to persuade his mother that her loyal captain was an insane psychopath bent on the rape of justice, but somehow he just was not getting to her. He did all he could to deter her thoughts away from the issue, even Sophia tried her hand at it, but no such luck. His mother simply allowed Albel control over her kingdom –unintentionally- saying that she best prepare for her trip around the continent to pick out her son's brides. Fayt was aghast; which was more important? Soon, there would be no continent if that mad man was still allowed to run free over the hills and up the valleys, and this was the main reason why he told his young lover to lay low for the meantime. It had been close to a month that he had last seen Roger, had last held him in his arms, had last kissed him breathless and whispered sweet nothings into his adorably tempting ears, had last touched him in more areas than he should have. He sighed once more, fingering the small box in his hand, turning it in his palm this way and that.

Sophia watched him with knowing eyes, happy but at the same time incredibly sympathetic towards her best friend. Somehow, Fayt and Roger just could not be together, fate would not permit so, but that certainly did not stop her friend from trying. This worried her greatly. Fayt was pushing it, challenging the rules of segregation star-crossed lovers were supposed to deal with, by going against most, if not all of his values from his royally-imported being.

Sophia's gaze lingered on the small velvety red box in utmost uncertainty, biting her lip ever so occasionally.

"Fayt?"

"Yes?"

"When are you going to propose to him?" She watched as the male flipped open the lid, stared intently at the single silver ring which lay innocently inside, before snapping the box shut.

"Tonight," was his quiet murmur. Sophia was stunned.

"Tonight?!" she echoed a few good octaves higher. "But her majesty's departing tonight, Fayt. How'd you think she'll feel if you bring back the 'criminal', whom may I add, you proposed to, just before she leaves to pick up your princesses? What are you trying to do? Give the poor woman a royal heart-attack?!"

"I don't care what mother would think! I don't care what the grand council would think! I don't care what my subjects would think! Hell, I don't give a damn what Albel would think!" Fayt yelled in return, gripping the brunette's shoulders and shaking her harshly.

"What I care about is what Roger thinks, if he loves me or not! And if he does, then by Apris he's going to live in this castle with me and together we'll create our own happy ending; a happy ending that'll put all the rest to shame! Come what may, we'd see it through, but I know one thing and one thing alone: I love him!"

Fayt had stopped shaking her and instead stood rigid, his hands still gripping her shoulders and head downcast. Sophia nodded slowly in understanding, placing her hands around the young prince's shoulders in a comforting gesture. Fayt began to tremble, his being gripped by violent waves of emotional instability. He released her, stepping back.

"I love him… that's all that matters."

"Then go already."

Fayt looked up when Sophia shoved his cloak towards him, a soft and gentle smile dancing on her lips.

"Go on, I'll cover for you."

Fayt accepted the garment gratefully, pulled it on and without another word, left the scene in his haste to get to his waiting lover. Sophia watched her friend go, silently wishing him all the best, before clasping her hands together in a silent prayer.

"Apris, may you watch over their souls…"

**-0-0-0-**

"This is all your fucking fault, you no good son of a bitch!"

Roger screamed in agony when yet another foot connected harshly to his ribs, sending his body into small waves of convulsion as he hacked noisily, curling in on himself to hopefully stifle the mounting pain; it was not working. He had never expected to be so brutally assaulted in the middle of Aquios' town square –he had never stolen anything from this place before, thus no grudges were established- and if he was not wrong, this physical abuse had been going on for a good hour already. Roger whimpered and shifted on his position on the ground, but found that even the slightest twitch of muscle caused his entire form to shriek in blood-curling agony. He had been kicked quite a number of times in the chest and stomach, probably sprouting a considerable amount of bruises, and his chest heaved uncomfortably whenever he breathed. He suspected at least two of his ribs had broken by now. He coughed, grimacing when crimson bloomed on the pavement about him. His fingers barely twitched –they could not- since a few had been broken, rupturing joints. Blood trickled down his temple in rivulets before descending into mattered strands of russet, mingling.

"Wha- what did I… do t-to… deserve this…?" He managed out in between gasps, gazing up into the glares of rage and discontent from his assaulters which surrounded him. His vision was starting to get blurry and he realized that it was due to the lack of blood in his system. He was suffering from both internal and external bleeding; how joyous.

"Hah! Don't play coy with me, Humanoid. It's because of you that I'll never see my beloved daughter again! It's because of you that we'll never see our loved ones again! Why don't you just turn yourself in already?!"

A man shouted, the rest of the townsfolk echoing in choruses of fury-filled agreement. A young maiden sneered resentfully down at the pathetic form before her, her fists balled and shaking from pent-up rage, the knuckles turning white. She spat down at the defenseless boy.

"Let's just kill him now and save Sir Nox the trouble. Things would be better off for her majesty and his highness without this little pest running about and causing unnecessary trouble!"

Roger trembled when the female's suggestion was met with approval. He heard the scruff of footsteps against cobblestone as the angry mob drew nearer, sensed their shadows towering over his slight form, smelled their displeasure and rage radiating off their beings in waves, and braced himself for a trouncing of a lifetime. If he survived this, it would be a miracle.

'All I wanted was to see him again…' was his crest-fallen thought, before a voice interrupted the scene, its familiarity and authoritative nature making his heat flutter ever so faintly.

He came; he came to save him once again.

The crowd parted to allow the newcomer access. The figure paused before the young Menodix on the ground, his form shaking, the mere sight, the mere thought that his lover was being tortured right beneath his nose aggravating him so. He whirled around to face the angry mob, form stiff and voice dripping with malice as well as the promise of possible eradication.

"Ingrates! How dare you initiate such discrimination before the eyes of royalty! This act will not be tolerated and I'd see to it that you'll all pay in blood or –if I'm in a reasonable mood- by mere exile!"

Roger could not help but shudder from his lover's condescending tone. He had never heard his lover so angry before and now that he had, he could not help but pick out the similarities between him and Albel Nox himself. Somehow, that thought only proved to make him all the more anxious and not at all relieved.

"How dare you," a woman interrupted, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Who in the world do you think you are, young man?"

Fayt turned to her sharply and before she could so much as gasp, he grabbed her wrist in a manner that could resemble a boa constricting its prey. His voice came out in an intolerable hiss.

"I order you people to cease this foolish and violent demonstration at once!"

"Why you…" A man lunged at him, but Fayt was faster, turning around swiftly to grab at the man's wrist, twisting it harshly behind his back, grip unrelenting. Once the male began to beg for mercy, Fayt released his hold and kicked him hard onto the ground, no longer caring, wholly consumed with rage.

Enough was enough; things had gone way too far. He pulled his hood back harshly, his glare swimming into view.

"I order you to stop in the name of the Prince!"

The crowd gasped and immediately fell to their knees, reduced to nothing but spineless subjects begging for mercy and forgiveness. They never dared to meet his eyes, ashamed and wholly confused. Fayt scoffed and merely crossed over them, pausing before the small creature that was his lover. His glare melted away instantaneously when large, disbelieving and fearful amber orbs met his, clouding over faintly in the corners.

Roger panted heavily as he fought for breath. He was gazing into emerald, the exact same emerald that offered him so much comfort in the past, but now he was not so sure if he could ever regard them with the same reassurance as he used to. Bewildered was one thing, but feeling incredibly hurt was another, and he did not mean it physically. The last thing that fleeted across his mind was 'The prince…?' before giving into the inviting pillowed arms of darkness.

Fayt watched as Roger lost consciousness and bent down, wasting no time in scooping the child in his arms and cradling him in his own make-shift haven. He frowned down in worry, gently pushing aside the bangs which shielded the boy's forehead. The boy felt immensely light in his arms; had he not been eating? Fayt made sure to be as tender as possible, not wishing to aggravate any of his lover's injuries. He then whirled around to face his subjects, who all immediately returned their gazes back onto the floor. Fayt stared down at them, placid.

"Albel Nox must never know," were his last words before zipping out of town and in the direction of Peterny or more specifically, Dugus Forest.

The mob gradually began to disperse, fearing their majesty's wrath more than the captain's, locking themselves indoors and shutting windows. Things had escalated a little too far for their liking.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain captain of the guards had heard all that he needed to know to confirm his suspicions. Albel emerged from his hiding place in-between the walls of two houses, a predatory smirk inching across his lips as he signaled for his troops to fall in.

"It seems that you're no different from me after all, your majesty…"

The hunt had begun.

**-0-0-0-**

Roger felt the slightest bit of consciousness prickling at his senses, entering his line of vision in the form of picturesque green. His ears twitched and his eyelids fluttered open, only to blink a good few times to get the vision clarity just right. The lush green forest canopy above him was dyed a deeper, darker green than he last remembered it, blanketed by the spell of night. The canopy parted from where he lay, allowing him full view of the stars which painted a canvas across the sky; constellations could be deciphered. He felt a sting at the side of his head and instinctively made a move to reach up, only to whine in immense discomfort when he found that he could not even do so. Confused and alarmed all at once, Roger's mind reeled, memories flashing before his very eyes, visions of what he had seen and what he feared to have discovered. He hissed in pain, the events being too much for his fatigue-induced form to bear and he whimpered, wanting nothing more than to grip his head but remembered that he could not. He sighed, scrunching up his eyes; an agonizing spectacle.

"Damn, what hit me?"

"Apparently, an angry mob of vengeful citizens."

Roger gave a start and twisted his head –the best he could manage- to the side, regarding his silent companion. He took in the striking emerald eyes, the azure strands that neatly framed the older one's face, and the prefect, regal and alluring features, pampered and bred extraordinarily with the effect of royalty. Just looking at him made Roger feel inferior in more ways than one, his stomach twisting in painfully tight knots from the mere thought of actually nearly taking their relationship that far; done was hugging, playful petting and kissing. Roger swallowed. Somehow, the thought of being with Albel Nox did not seem so bad anymore; that guy would at least be three levels below Aquios' Prince.

Fayt's eyes narrowed. He could sense the boy's fear and… doubt? He could not possibly be having second thoughts regarding their relationship, could he? Somehow, Fayt could not find it in himself to blame him if he did. He had led Roger on, refusing to let him in on the truth and pushing the limits to this secret affair. Not only were homosexual relationships looked down and strongly disapproved of in the society, but a male on male relationship involving a prince and a status-lower-than-a-peasant humanoid was quite evidently the best worst case scenario ever to surface.

"Roger, please listen to me… please?"

The Menodix gave neither reply nor any hint of acknowledgement that he had heard the young prince. In fact, the young prince's gentle pleadings only proved to make the situation worse, made Roger feel even more scandalized and ashamed of actually having the prince beg before him, beg for him. This was seriously far-fetched in so many ways.

Fayt sighed and rose to his feet. He made his way towards the hammock and chose to make himself comfortable, the material sinking slightly from the additional weight. He reached out to stroke the boy's hair fondly, noticing that it was partially caked with blood.

"Roger?" He tried once more and this time, the boy responded.

Roger leaned into Fayt's gentle touch, allowing his eyes to drift shut momentarily before regarding his lover with an unreadable expression. Fayt inhaled deeply. It was now or never.

"Roger, I didn't tell you I was the prince because I was afraid, afraid that you'd fear me, want nothing to do with me, like what you're doing now. As unrighteous as this may seem, I had to lie; I had to lie to guarantee your safety, I had to lie because I was afraid of rejection and most of all, I had to lie because I love you."

A flicker of emotion danced across Roger's eyes but was gone as soon as it came. He made a move to sit up and Fayt helped him, but what the young prince did not expect was Roger crawling over, only to stumble into his lap in a failed attempt to successfully reach him. Fayt immediately reached out to gently shift the brunette so that he was cradled on his lap with his head resting peacefully against his chest. Roger smiled softly from the warmth and comfort his lover offered, listening to the steady beating of his heart against his cheat. He sighed contently, wanting nothing more than to relax in the male's loving embrace. It felt nice to have those strong arms wrapped so protectively around him. It was then that he realized that nothing mattered, that neither his nor his lover's status mattered. The prince was in love with him and that was all it mattered.

Just then, he felt one of his fingers being gripped, heard a sickening crack before crying out in excruciating pain, slumping over, breathing hard. He felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes but did his best to hold them in; men did not cry. The hand reached out for the second finger and Roger immediately began to eat his words. 'Snap' went the appendage and he screamed, burying his head against his lover's chest, the cloak managing to cut off his howls to a minimum. It hurt; it hurt so much more than the process of them breaking in the first place.

Fayt's hand moved to push back the bone of Roger's third finger, all the while hushing the poor boy, cooing sweet nothings into his ear. He knew how agonizing a process this was to Roger and to him as well. It hurt so much so see his lover in pain, but he had to do this and quick. The sooner he snapped all of Roger's fingers back into place, the sooner he could proceed to repair the boy's broken ribs.

Once done with the left hand, Fayt moved on to the next, with Roger's every shriek of anguish piercing straight through his heart. It would be better if the boy actually passed out, but then again Roger was a stubborn one, so Fayt did not plan on that happening anytime soon.

"Stop it! It hurts! Stop it, please!"

Fayt shut his ears to his lover's tearful wails, pushing back the bone of the third digit. He had to do this. 'Snap' went the fourth digit as it popped back to place. Fayt paused, giving Roger a minute or so to cool himself. The boy had been screaming for the past few minutes until his throat had gone considerably sore, and Fayt wanted to give him this time to collect himself besides, it was always the pinky that proved to be the biggest bitch.

"Shhh… Just one more finger, alright? You're my brave little Menodix; you can take it, yes?"

Roger gulped, shuddering. A fresh wave of tears pooled at his eyes as he nodded resolutely, biting his lip. Fayt planted a soothing kiss at his temple.

"That's my boy."

The final snap, the final blood-curling shriek and the final finger found Roger panting heavily in Fayt's arms, the later brushing away his lover's tears with nothing but kisses and affectionate licks. Roger sighed in content but winced visibly when he tried to move his fingers which were still raw from recovery. Fayt seemed to notice this and leaned down to draw one of the digits into his mouth, engulfing it whole and sucking on it with fervor. Roger gave a startled yelp before allowing an appreciative moan to escape his throat, mouth parting slightly and cheeks flushed from the pleasurable sensation.

"Ah… My prince?"

Fayt released Roger's finger with a 'pop' sound and inclined his head to gaze into cloudy swirls of amber, secretly applauding himself for making the boy look so flustered within a span of a minute. He ducked his head in the crook of Roger's neck, nipping at the exposed flesh affectionately, sucking ever so often. Roger threw his head back in a sensual moan, no longer caring how his bruised muscles protested against that very action. This felt so good and he had been deprived of such pleasurable sensations for nearly a month.

"Call me Fayt," said the young prince in-between nips, as he placed the palm of his hand flat against Roger's stomach, slowly trailing up with the shirt gathering towards the top.

"N-no… You're the prince who saved me twice, you're the prince who gave me my first kiss… you're my prince."

Fayt smiled against Roger's throat, planting a kiss on his pulse point to let the boy know how affected he was by those innocent words. It was then that he realized where exactly was Roger coming from; he was not angry and understood him, understood their situation perfectly. As his hand grazed over the smooth expanse of the boy's torso, Roger gave a pained cry which effectively halted Fayt from any further actions. Fayt gazed down at his lover with wide, concerned eyes. That scream sounded pretty critical.

"S-sorry," Roger muttered, blushing as he turned his head to the side.

"I kinda killed the mood, huh?"

"Not unless you count broken ribs as a mood-killer. Here, let's get them fixed."

Helping Roger out of his shirt, Fayt instructed him to lay still, relax, and leave the rest to him. Despite not fully deeming the chances of re-locating broken rib bones possible, Roger nodded his head slightly, trusting him. Fayt crossed the palms of his hands above Roger's bruised torso and closed his eyes in concentration. He exhaled sharply and soon a faint blue light began to gather at the palms of his hands, gradually intensifying, the swirls of lights dancing and darting about in a spectrum of colors. Roger stared on in amazement, but immediately stiffened when he felt something in his chest shift. It felt strange and a little discomforting, but it was nothing compared to the pain experienced earlier. Recalling Fayt's words, Roger forced himself to relax against the odd sensation. After a few more minutes, the glow began to dissipate and Fayt pulled back before rolling his shoulders in an attempt to work out the kinks.

"I managed to shift the bones back into their proper alignment but they still need time to heal on their own. Try not to move about so much, alright?"

"Wha-what was that? The thing you did with your hands?" asked Roger inquisitively, his tail twitching ever so slightly from excitement. Fayt chuckled at the boy's innocence.

"Runology: a special art form passed down from every royal generation to the next. I guess you could call it magic in that sense; however we're only limited to use it for healing purposes. It's never a good thing to abuse such a gift."

"Woah…"

Fayt laughed at the wondrous expression on Roger's face. He reached out, placed his forefinger under the boy's chin and snapped his jaw close.

"Roger, my love, close your mouth. It's not exactly very glamorous." Fayt teased. Roger shot him a sly grin, leaning forward, breaths mingling.

"I beg to differ, my prince. After all, I've never heard you complain about the proficiency of my mouth, or my tongue for that matter; maybe even these lips…"

He trailed off, closing the distance between them in a desperate kiss. The two poured out every ounce of their beings into that kiss; all the passion, the longing and the frustration of being apart for so long were transpired in the form of battling tongues and throaty moans, open kisses and the re-exploration of sacred territories. Fayt groaned at the back of his throat, fingers rushing to tug down the waistband of Roger's shorts. To his delight, the boy did not resist, either that or he never noticed since he was pretty preoccupied in keeping up with his lover's kisses.

Good Apris, he missed this.

"Mmm… My prince," Roger mumbled in-between kisses. "Where- where are we…?"

"Relax, love. I'm just going to get you cleaned up."

Roger allowed himself to be carried bridal-style –Fayt hoped this would become a habit soon- towards the nearby stream, not caring so much for modesty right now. He trusted Fayt with his heart; there was no need to hide. Fayt tugged off his cloak, leaving the garment to settle by the river's edge before immersing both him and Roger into the chilly waters. The brunette gave s startled whimper, shuddering against the icy coolness. It stung, stung like sterilized needles in mid-stitch against wounds, but he willed himself to adjust, to endure it, if not for a while longer.

Fayt proceeded to wash Roger's hair, getting those blood-mattered tresses back to its original chocolate shade, smoothing knots and plucking stubborn scabs. Once he was sure that all the blood had been rinsed off, Fayt then moved on to wash the young one's body in swift, delicate motions, running his fingers over smooth, tanned flesh and occasionally allowing his hand to wander. Roger did not realize that he was holding his breath in anticipation until he gave a breathless gasp when he felt the barest of touches ghost across his most private of regions. Stiffening visibly, he inclined his head to stare into alluring emerald, his own eyes wide in uncertainty and apprehension.

"My prince, I-I don't think-"

"Hush, my love," the older one whispered gently. "Don't worry; I won't force you into something you're unwilling to do… at least not yet anyway."

"Not yet?"

Fayt reached over to his cloak, dug around and pulled out a small velvet box. He brought it before the curious gaze of the brunette and flipped it open. It was at that moment that things were starting to make a little more sense to Roger. Roger stared at the small silver band buried amidst thin silk, delicate and ever so beautiful. A hand flew to his mouth as he did his best to contain his joy and surprise, but those emotions easily leaked through his tears. Those crystalline streams inched down his cheeks and he did not even bother to wipe them away. Roger felt his heart swell with an irrepressible emotion, his stomach doing somersaults and throat having gone quite considerably dry; and somehow those tears could not stop flowing, his smile –for the first time ever- truly beautiful, pure and sincere.

Was this how it felt like to be loved, to be truly happy?

"Oh, hold that thought."

Fayt placed the speechless Menodix on the soft grass, dug through his coat and pulled out a small cream-colored robe and shoes that looked to be fitted just for Roger himself. The robe was made of silk, fine and delicate, ruche and glinted with tiny silver bells as its lining. The sleeves fanned out adroitly at the ends, and a gold belt spun from pure gold thread wound loosely round its middle. Frail ivory slippers sat innocently by the robe's side and folded in-between the silky material of the full-body robe lay an expensively crafted silver chain; a tiara.

Roger blinked dubiously at the fanciful gifts, not at all prepared for this much surprises in one day. Reaching out with shaky hands, Roger let his fingers trace over the smooth coolness of the silken fabric, over the tiny diamonds which made up the circlet and blushed prettily. Fayt was really serious about this.

"Are… are all of this for me?"

Fayt nodded, the kind and warm smile never once leaving his features. Roger had not pushed him away yet; perhaps this was a good thing. Inside, the young prince hoped and prayed to Apris that Roger would really consider this, if not accept and be totally his.

"Yes, yes they are." Fayt slowly rose out of the water, wringing his clothes dry in the process.

"Go on, put them on."

And Roger did just that, donning the rich garments and did a twirl for his lover to give him a once over, a light flush of pink dancing across his cheeks as he did so. Fayt hummed in approval before cupping Roger's cheeks, leaning in for soft and gentle kiss, the slightest brush of lips. Roger's eyes fluttered close, blush intensifying, not from embarrassment but from amorous adoration, of full and unconditional love towards Aquios' very own prince. When he felt his lover pull away, Roger watched the prince through love-filled eyes as he got down on one knee before him. He linked his fingers together. This was it.

"Roger, would you be forever faithful, forever virtuous, forever mine to hold and love until the end of time? Will you marry me, Roger S. Huxley?"

Emerald met amber and time seemed to have slowed down for the happy couple, leaving them in their own little haven away from the prejudice of society.

Roger stared down at the ring, into the eyes of his lover and at the ring once more; he did not need a moment longer to come to a decision, already making that choice from the very day he laid eyes on this handsome man. He accepted the velvet box and flung his arms around Fayt, burying his face in the crook of the male's neck as he let the new rain of emotion trickle down the sides of his face.

"Yes, oh Apris, yes! I can think of no other happiness but to remain by your side, my prince! I love you… I love you, my prince… I love you…"

Fayt hugged the boy flush against him before pulling back to slip the thin silver band around his lover's ring finger. However, before the cool metal could make contact with his finger, the spell-bound moment was shattered rather harshly by the cruel undertones of laughter. The amused chortle reverberated about the forestry area, its owner emerging from the shadows, their bound rat-tails swishing from his movements. Backing him up were at least a dozen men donned from head to toe in armor, one of them with ropes in his hands.

"I expected a subdued Menodix, but his majesty himself, now that's rather interesting don't you think? And in the midst of proposing; my, how much I have missed…"

"What the hell are you doing here, Albel Nox? Who sent you?" Fayt barked out, glaring at the captain through narrowed eyes, tone dripping with inconceivable venom.

The amused grin fell from Albel's features as he returned the prince's glare with double the abhorrence and revulsion. Fayt smirked inwardly. He knew the deranged captain was still pining for Roger's affections and/or ultimate submission, but it seemed he was never going to get it until the next few gazillion light years or so.

"That is of none of your concern, your majesty. The boy's coming with me, so hand him over."

"If you think for one second that I'll just so readily do that, then you've seriously got some far-fetched issues! What part of 'proposal' and 'I love you, my prince' do you not understand? Back off, Albel; game over!"

"Oh, on the contraire –he smirked- it has just reached its climax." He snapped his fingers and the guard with the rope immediately moved forward, binding and gagging Roger against his will, while the others moved to restrain a kicking and screaming Fayt, who was hell-bent on lunging himself at the royal captain at this very moment and hopefully castrating his other arm if he had the chance. However, he was outnumbered eleven to one and like it or not, he was powerless to do anything about it.

"By order of the prince, I order you lug-heads to release me this instant!" Fayt roared, but the soldiers were strangely unresponsive. Fayt was aghast; why were they not obeying him? Obey him, dammit!

"It's no use, your highness," Albel sneered.

"They're under strict orders not to follow your commands because if I knew any better, I'd believe you'd have demanded the criminal his freedom, am I correct in assuming so?"

Fayt bristled when he spied the older male kneeling down to trail his tongue agonizingly slow along Roger's ear, causing said boy to shudder and struggle against his captive's unrelenting hold. Fayt screamed, hurling various expletives at the captain, but alas those comments fell on deaf ears as Albel ordered the guards to "escort" him back to the castle. Roger watched his lover being forcefully dragged away with wide, fearful eyes, leaving him alone in the company of this psychopath once again. As he gazed up into the crimson orbs of blood-lust and perverse morals, he felt the tears of five years ago prick at the corners of his eyes.

Why did he have to come in and ruin his life again; ruin his last chance of happiness? Perhaps his life was never meant to be fair in the first place. Perhaps Lady Destiny had been implying to him all this while that all forms or attempts towards bliss would be met with nothing but melancholy tears of heartache in the end.

"You're mine, boy; you belong to me. Don't ever forget that."

He allowed the tears to fall, giving into the cruel whims and desires of this sadistic harbinger of justice.

"You've been mine since the first day I laid eyes on you."

Perhaps a prince was too much for him. Perhaps he would just have to settle for a knight in shining armor instead.

**-0-0-0-**

* * *

_**Author's notes:**__ You know what? Don't ever trust me and my god forsaken deadlines. I'm so inconsistent and twisted that I'm putting people like Albel to shame. Anyway, I practically forced myself to finish this chapter before the full and total hiatus of this fic during the period of June all the way to November. Final Junior High examinations can be a bitch, huh? This chapter is of course, dedicated to all my loyal readers and reviewers, as well as all the Fayt/Roger/Albel fans out there, and if you never had a good impression of this pairing in the beginning, I hope I have successfully changed your minds. Thanks once again for all the support this series has received thus far, and my thanks also goes out to the marvelous "taitofan" for recommending me in her fic "Real Love" (which is a great fic so you should all scurry on over and read it). As promised in my update on my profile page (although you should never believe what I type to its full extent), I managed to squeeze in some yaoi goodness between the main pairing. In the next chapter, it'll be between the secondary pairing which is starting to grow on me I must admit. As usual, look forward to it and remember to read and review! Your comments make my sunflowers bloom and rainbows more sparkly!_


End file.
